Love is Never Wrong
by teleportbabies
Summary: CHAP 8 IS UP! "Aku kesini untuk membantumu. Membantu mendandanimu, membantu berpakaian, membantu menata rambutmu dan mengajarimu sedik-" "MWO?" "Hunnie santai saja, jangan gugup. Jja kita makan. Kau pasti belum makan. Kasihan baby kita nanti"-Jongin- "Aku mau Jongie hiks aku mau"-Sehun- "Se-sehun akan...-Kyungsoo- WARNING NC. BoysLove. YAOI. Mpreg. KAIHUN.
1. Chapter 1

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

Seorang _namja_ manis menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena merasakan getaran-getaran dan bunyi-bunyi yang sangat mengganggu dari punggungnya. Oh.. ternyata itu _handphone_ si _namja_ manis. Sepertinya ia terlalu pulas tertidur bahkan _handphon_nya sampai dipunggung. Dengan mata masih duapertiga terpejam ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan memandangnya _horror_. Tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan-

BLAM

BRAK

-menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sampai gantungan bertuliskan '_bathroom'_ di depan pintu kamar mandi terjatuh.

**Sehun POV**

'Bagaimana bisa aku salah mengatur waktu alarm _handphone _ku, pasti gara-gara aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk semalam. Aigoo bagaimana ini, aku jadi terlambat begini.' batinku.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku dan mataku membulat disertai dengan mempercepat

langkahku menjadi setengah berlari menuju halte tempat aku menunggu bus seperti biasa.

"YAK! TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!" aku segera berlari menuju halte karena busnya sudah mulai berjalan. Dan… ya sepertinya aku terlambat. Aku lihat sekelilingku dan ternyata masih banyak sekali orang yang menunggu di sini. Berarti bus tadi sangat penuh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku berlari saja?

"Haaahhhh~" kuhembuskan kasar nafasku dan mulai ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Akhirnya aku putuskan berlari saja. Walaupun lumayan jauh. Karena jika berlari seperti ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu 15 menit dengan kecepatan penuh karena dulu aku pernah hampir terlambat, dan belum sangat terlambat seperti saat ini. Tapi ya daripada tambah terlambat lebih baik aku berlari saja. Dan akupun mulai berlari dan tanpa terasa sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku berlari. Aku mulai kelelahan.

"_Ottokhae ottokhae ottokhaeee_ aku sudah sangat terlambat!" ucapku setengah berteriak dan menambah volume berlariku menjadi berlari dengan kekuatan super cepat versiku dengan tenaga yang tersisa, bahkan aku tidak mempedulikan orang yang mengumpat kesal kepadaku. Aku masa bodoh, memang kalian saja yang ingin bekerja, aku juga tahu, bahkan aku sedang terlambat. Jangan salahkan aku salahkanlah Seoul yang selalu ramai dipagi hari seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah agak siang sih. Apa? Siang? Aigooo… aku harus cepat.

'Ah! Akhirnya terlihat' pikirku.

TRING

"Hahh hah hahh hhah.." aku menumpukan tanganku pada kedua lututku dengan posisi membungkuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafasku untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah karena berlari lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Peluhku bercucuran bahkan ada yang melewati mataku. Bajuku basah oleh keringat. Jika dilihat aku seperti sehabis mandi. Tapi bedanya ini mandi keringat. Dan menurutku itu menggelikan. Aku membangunkan tubuhku yang membungkuk tadi dan aku melihat orang yang aku kenal sedang berjalan ke pintu keluar.

'Ah, bukankah itu Luhan hyung?' batinku. Aku segera menghampirinya setelah memanggil namanya.

**Author POV**

"Luhan hyung! hah hahh.." panggil Sehun pada salah satu pengantar _cake_ juga, sama sepertinya. Ya, Sehun adalah pengantar _cake_ dari sebuah toko _cake_ yang cukup terkenal karena kelezatan dari _cake_-_cake_ yang mengundang lidah para penikmatnya dan pembuat resepnya pun langsung dari sang pemilik toko itu sendiri.

"_Aigoo_ Sehunnie kamu darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Dan… kenapa keringetan begini?" Tanya _namja_ imut yang melihat intens Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Anni _hyung hah hahh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi kesiangan hyung. Mmm… Hyung apa… Aku sangat terlambat?" ujar Sehun setengah takut.

"Hhh~ Ne hun-ah, jam kerja itu mulai sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Cepat kamu masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo sebelum dia murka. Aku ingin mengantar _cake_ ini dulu Hun-ah. Bye Hun-aaah" jawab Luhan yang langsung melesat cepat dari hadapan Sehun.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun segera keruangan Kyungsoo dan mengetuk pintunya. Sepertinya nafas Sehun sudah bisa diatur tidak tersengal-sengal lagi seperti saat pertama datang tadi. Tapi badannya tetap basah dan keringatnya masih bercucuran. Sekarang Sehun berada di depan pintu Kyungsoo dan jika dilihat sepertinya Sehun agak takut untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi akhirnya Sehun mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun masuk dan berdiri di depan meja. Sang pemilik suara tadi melirik sekilas siapa yang datang dan kembali ke pekerjaanya yang sedang memeriksa dokumen keuangan.

"Mmm.. Kyungsoo hyung maaf aku sedikit terlambat.. ah! _Anni_! Maaf aku sangat terlambat Kyungsoo hyung" kata Sehun yang setengah takut di kata-kata terakhir karena Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menatapnya. Sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi mata besarnya yang membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Mengapa terlambat Sehun? Kau kan tahu mulai mengantar _cake_ itu dari jam 8 pagi, tapi kau sudah kelewatan 45 menit Sehun. Bahkan 15 menit lagi jam 9 dan matahari sudah mulai terik. Hhh… Apa alasanmu Sehun?" cerocos Kyungsoo pada pernyataan terlambat Sehun tadi sambil menatap Sehun.

"Mm.. i-itu mm.. a-aku aku- aku terlambat bangun hyung karena entah mengapa semalam aku sangat lelah sampai aku salah mengatur _alarm_ di _handphone_, maafkan aku hyung" pengakuan Sehun yang di akhir kalimatnya terdengar –sangat- pasrah sambil menundukan kepalanya yang menandakan ia merasa bersalah.

"Hhhh baiklah Sehun, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi. _Arra_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat mengancam tapi terlihat sangat imut dimata Sehun.

Sehun langsung mendongak dan berucap penuh semangat.

"_ARRASEO HYUNG ARRASEOO… SARANGHAEEEEEE HYUNG_~" jawab Sehun ceria dan langsung berlari menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di kursinya. Sehun agak membungkuk untuk memeluk sang hyung dan memeluknya erat sambil menggumamkan '_gomawo hyung_'.

Melihat Sehun seperti ini, Kyungsoo jadi terkekeh geli. Karena menurut Kyungsoo Sehun seperti sehabis menghilangkan mobilnya. Padahal hanya terlambat. 'Sungguh polos' batin Kyungsoo. Sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Kyungsoo membalas peluk sang _dongsaeng_ dan Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung saat dirasa ada yang basah. Dan saat melepaskan pelukannya Kyungsoo kaget melihat Sehun berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Kau berlari Sehun?! Dari mana kau berlari? Peluhmu banyak sekali" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit khawatir kalau Sehun sakit. Diambilnya _tissue_ untuk menghapus peluh Sehun yang banyak itu. Bahkan jika dilihat bajunyapun sudah ikut basah oleh peluh Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku tadi berlari dari rumah hyung, karena tadi dari jauh halte terlihat penuuuh sekali hyung. Dan saat aku sampai halte busnya sudah pergi hyung. Bahkan saat busnya pergi halte masih penuh loh hyung. Jadi aku berlari saja untuk sampai kesini hyung" jawab Sehun polos tanpa sadar telah mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terpaku melihat _dongsaeng_ yang satu ini. 'Astagaaa.. astaga Sehuun!' pikir Kyungsso histeris ala _fanboy_. Tapi Kyungsoo dapat mengatur wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa. Dan menanggapi Sehun seadanya.

"Hahh yasudah ganti bajumu dulu Hun-ah bajumu basah begitu. Nanti kau sakit. Kau ada baju cadangan tidak di lokermu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menengokan kepala kearah Sehun yang tadinya sedikit melirik kearah laporannya kembali.

"Ada kok hyung. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ne setelah itu langsung mengantar _cake_~ Bye hyuung" kata Sehun ceria langsung keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kepolosan Sehun. Sungguh beruntung Sehun bekerja disini jadi ia bisa awet muda karena tertawa tiap hari karena ulah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Aku merasa sedikit terobati karena ulahmu Hun-ah, gomawo" gumam Kyungsoo tulus disertai senyuman manisnya.

**Sehun POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan Kyungsoo hyung dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku kira aku akan dipecat karena terlambat hamper 1 jam tapi ternyata tidak. Fiuuhh~." Gumamku besyukur sambil mengelap peluh dikeningku dengan telunjukku dan membuangnya asal. Untung saja Kyungsoo hyung memaafkanku. Syukurlah Kyungsoo hyung baik Tuhan. Tidak lama akupun sampai ke loker kerjaku, mengambil bajuku di loker. Aku merasa badanku lengket dan sangat uugh.. jadi aku mandi saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan lembut agar tidak rusak. Jika rusak aku dapat uang dari mana menggantinya. Jadi aku mencari aman. Aku mandi dengan cepat agar tidak melalaikan tugas utamaku mengantar _cake_ ditoko ini.

"Kau imut juga Oh Sehun kekeke" pujiku pada diriku sendiri setelah melihat penampilanku di cermin seusai mandi. Bagaimana tidak imut aku memakai jeans hitam yang berbahan mengikuti lekuk kakiku yang jenjang bak model dan kaos berwarna _soft_ _pink _yang berlambangkan salju di sisi kanan yang merupakan lambang dari toko _cake_ ini. Sungguh kombinasi yang lucu. Aku yang sudah siap akhirnya berangkat, tetapi sebelumnya aku ke ruangan sang Bos dulu karena Baekhyun hyung tadi berteriak padaku saat aku mandi dari depan kamar mandi, katanya aku dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Aku jadi sedikit takut. Takut Kyungsoo hyung berubah pikiran dan memecatku. Aaaaahh! Jangan sampai. Nanti aku akan makan dari manaaa!

"Hhhhh… semangat Oh Sehun! Ini juga kan salahmu _pabbo_!" runtuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja Hun-ah" jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun shock.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hyung tau kalau ini aku? Apa jangan jangan Kyungsoo hyung memiliki indra ke-6? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo hyung Indigo? Ata-" gumamku terpotong saat Kyungsoo hyung menghampiriku sampai pintu ruangannya. Kyungsoo hyung mengerenyit bingung saat melihatku. Membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hun-ah? Mengapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo hyung kepadaku. Kyungsoo hyung menghampiriku karena aku tak kunjung masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang sudah kubuka separuh. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal dan karena sedikit malu karena pemikiran konyol tadi, sampai Kyungsoo hyung menghampiriku begini.

'Aish! Kau _pabbo_ Sehun' runtukku dalam hati.

"Hehe _mianhae_ hyung tadi aku hanya kaget hyung memanggil namaku padahal aku belum masuk, jadi tadi aku berpikir hyung memiliki indra ke-6 bahkan indigo hyung. Hehe mianhae hyung" aku tertawa kecil dengan masih menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

**Author POV**

"Eh? Aku? Indigo? Bagaimana kau bisa tau Sehun?" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil , sangat kecil agar tidak terlihat Sehun.

"_MWO_?!" teriak Sehun terkejut karena pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi.

'Sangat menyenangkan mengerjai Sehun ternyata kekeke' batin Kyungsoo.

Melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini, sangat lucu dimata Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat, mulutnya juga membulat dan diperpadukan dengan wajahnya saat ini, wajahnya jadi panjang sekali karena efek Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ekspresinya sangat konyol bercampur keimutan. Sangat langka sekali orang seperti Sehun. Dan melihat itu Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan tawanya.

**Sehun POV**

"HAHAHAHAHA aku bercanda Sehun~ HAHAHA" tawa Kyungsoo hyung meledak seketika. Aku menyesal tadi mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam fikiranku tadi. Alhasil Kyungsoo hyung sudah melihat Ketidak-Elitan-Seorang-Oh-Sehun huh! Aku kesal, aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menatap tajam padanya.

"HAHAHA tatapanmu menggemaskan Sehun~ dan poutmu lucu!" teriak Kyungsoo hyung dan kedua tangannya langsung menyambar sisi kanan kiri pipiku dan menariknya sambil tertawa gemas.

"A-aw! Aish hyung sakit tau!" ku usap pipiku yang dicubit olehnya. Sungguh sakit tapi tak apa berarti aku kemari bukan untuk dimarahi dan dipecat karena telat tadi. Eh? Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku dipanggil kemari oleh Kyungsoo hyung ya? Aku jadi lupa awal tujuanku kemari. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja.

"Eh iya hyung. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kyungsoo hyung yang masih sedikit cekikikan. Tak apa asalkan Kyungsoo hyung senang, karena sedari tadi aku merasakan Kyungsoo hyung ada masalah, entah karena perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Tapi…. Entahlah.

"Ah iya Hun-ah sebagai hukuman karena kau terlambat, nanti jam 10 malam kemari ya Hun-ah untuk mengantarkan _cake_ ulang tahun salah satu pelanggan" kata Kyungsoo hyung sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Mwo_? Malam sekali hyung. Aku saja selesai jam 5 sore~ Tapi baiklah hyung. Karena aku memang salah tadi" ucapku. Kemalaman sih tapi tak apa, karena itu juga salahku juga terlambat bangun.

"_Gomawo_ Hun-ah. Ia memesan malam karena mau member _surprice_ saat jam 12 malam Hun-ah. Makanya ia pesan jam 10, katanya kalau dipesan sekarang pasti langsung raib kekeke. Hati-hati dijalan saat mengantar nanti ya Sehun jika ada orang jahat kau lari, atau telpon hyung ne" ucapnya penuh perhatian padaku. Aku tersenyum senang karena ada yang memperhatikanku sampai seperti ini. Umma kau pasti memohon kepada Tuhan agar aku hidup bahagia kan? Terimakasih Umma. Permohonanmu terkabul Umma.

"Ne hyung, aku berangkat dulu hyung" pamitku sambil mencuri mencium pipi Kyungsoo hyung. Dan langsung kabur karena aku malu. Sekaligus senang. Sangat.

"Sehun…" lirih Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipi kirinya yang dicium Sehun.

**Kyungsoo POV**

"Sehun…" lirihku sambil mengusap pipi kiriku yang dicium aku tersenyum senang karena Sehun menganggapku keluarganya. Menganggapku sebagai kakak kandungnya err… mungkin. Dan itu membuat aku, seorang Do Kyungsoo makin menyayangi Sehun yang _notabene_nya adik kesayanganku di tokoku ini. Dan lagi karena memang faktanya aku tidak punya adik.

Tidak sengaja aku pernah mendengar penuturan Sehun pada Luhan kalau ia menyayangi seseorang dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandung maka ia akan mencium pipinya, dan Luhan sudah dianggap kakaknya lebih dulu dibandingkan denganku. Karena setelah Sehun bercerita seperti itu ke Luhan, seusai cerita Sehun mencium pipi luhan. Aku kira aku tak pernah dianggap keluarga oleh Sehun. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit iri dengan Luhan, karena Luhan memiliki wajah yang sekilas mirip dengan Sehun. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena mau mempercayai hyung menjadi salah satu keluargamu Sehun. Pada hari ini didepan pintu ruangan ini, saksi dimana Sehun mengungkapkan rasa sayang kepadaku sebagai keluarga barunya. Hyung berjanji Sehun, tidak akan menyakitimu Sehun. Sebisa mungkin.

"Hati-hati Hun" ucapku setengah berteriak saat Sehun menyentuh gagang pintu utama toko _cake_. Dia berbalik dam membalaskan lambaian tanganku.

'Aku kakak Sehun sekarang, aku akan menjaga ah! _Anni_-_anni_-_anni_ bukan akan tapi harus menjagamu Hun' pikirku membatin dengan penekanan sangat dalam di kata 'harus'. Karena itu memang harus! Entah kenapa hatiku berkata harus menyayangimu Hun.

"Haaaahhh~ aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda" aku kembali masuk kedalam ruanganku dan bekerja seperti biasa. Tetapi dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku.

**Author POV**

Seorang _namja_ manis sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah apartemen peninggalan ibunya yang merupakan keluarga Sehun yang terakhir yang Sehun miliki sebelum ibunya dipanggil oleh sang Pencipta. Dan Rumah ini merupakan harta satu-satunya yang Sehun punya. Di umurnya yang baru 20 tahun ini dia seharusnya melanjutkan kuliah seperti teman-teman Senior High Schoolnya dulu. Tetapi apa daya, biaya tidak ada karena tidak lama setelah Sehun lulus SHS ibunya meninggal. Ibunya pernah berpesan pada Sehun untuk menguburkannya di Myeondong saat ia meninggal Karena itu adalah tempat lahirnya. Dan tentu saja dikabulkan Sehun. Dan perihal ibunya meninggal itu membuat Sehun terpuruk cukup lama.

Sehun tidak memiliki pikiran kalau ia harus kuliah, asalkan ia dapat hidup dengan layak dan dapat bersosialisasi dan mendapatkan teman itu tidak masalah. Yang penting ia senang dan bahagia menjalaninya. Tidak tertekan dan tulus menjalaninya. Sungguh hatimu sangat baik Sehun.

"Haaaaaaah akhirnya sampai juga" desah lelah Sehun karena baru pulang dari toko Kyungsoo selesai mengantarkan _cake_ terakhirnya tadi. Dan langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kursi di ruang tengah karena tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Sehun adalah ruang tengah.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi, kemudian makan dan tidur sebentar, setidaknya sampai jam sembilan malam. Sekarang pukul 5.30 sore jadi aku bisa tiduur sekitaaar…. 2 jam kurang. Hahhh tak apa, daripada aku tidak istirahat sama sekali. SEMANGAT OH SEHUN!" teriak Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dan tidak lama terdengar suara gemercik air khas orang sedang mandi. Selang 20 menit namja manis itu sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya.

"Uwaah segarnya.. ugh! Perutku lapar, sebaiknya aku cepat makan dan kemudian tidur. _Palli_ _palli_ _pali_ Sehun. Semakin cepat semakin lama tidur Sehun _palli_ _palli_" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hah kenyangnya perutku, walau aku hanya masak ramyun tapi kalau sedang lapar nikmatnya berkali lipat hehe mmm.. sebaiknya aku cepat tidur" ucapnya setelah melirik jam yang berada diruang tengah. Sekarang ia tak lupa lagi untuk memasang alarm secara benar karena ia tidak mau dipecat oleh Kyungsoo karena kesalahannya yang kedua kali. Dan tidak lama dengkuran haluspun terdengar.

Disisi lain ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan gusar. Berulang kali diklaksoni oleh pengendara lain karena sangat ugal-ugalan. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang terpurus saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu meminggirkan mobilnya dan terdengar teriakan dari dalam mobil.

**Kai POV**

"Kenapa hyung? Kau tega lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dibanding aku. Kau lebih sering bekerja dibandingkan dengan berkomunikasi denganku. Sekedar berkirim pesan singkatpun susah. Dan saat aku memutuskanmu kau juga mengiyakan hyung. Meng-i-ya-kan. Mengapa tidak mengejarku saat itu hyuung… AAAARGH!" aku barucap sendiri dan berteriak seperti orang gila di dalam mobil. Aku gila. Ya, gila. Dan itu karenamu hyung.

DUM DUM DUM DUM

Aku merasakan sedikit getaran-getaran bass di mobilku yang masih terdiam di sisi jalan. Aku mematikan mobilku agar mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Dan benar saja ada Club Malam di sudut jalan.

'Debuman bassnya sampai ke berasa ke mobilku begini. Ah lebih baik aku menenangkan diri kesana karena saat ini suasana hatiku sedang kacau' pikirku. Tidak lama aku pun melesatkan mobilku menuju parkiran, memarkirkan mobilku dan melesat masuk mengikuti suara debuman tadi dan sampai ke dalam Club Malam ini. Pandangannya sangat menggiurkan. Orang bercinta dimana-mana seakan tidak malu kalau disini banyak orang. Dan ternyata tidak sedikit yang _gay_. Karena aku salah juga _gay_, berarti aku tidak salah masuk bar ini. Cukup menarik juga. Di meja depan sana aku melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang mm.. mirip panda mungkin? Sedang beradu _French_ _kiss_. Uh! Aku iri. Seketika aku mengingat lagi kejadian burukku dan _mood_ ku langsung buruk. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan…. Ah! Itu dia. Langsung ku lesatkan kakiku ke tempat yang kucari tadi.

"Vodka" ucapku singkat. Dan tidak lama minuman pun datang dan aku langsung menenggaknya. Tanpa terasa kepalaku sudah mulai berat sekarang karena aku memesan vodka terus menerus. Walaupun begitu aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Karena sudah terbiasa meminum minuman seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya botol vodkanya pun diberikan sang pelayan padaku. Katanya nanti aku membayar sebotol ini saja, jangan pergelas. Haaaah… dasar pelayan menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa, tidak rugi untukku. Bahkan kalau aku mau aku akan membeli tempat ini serta isi-isinya. Dan kalau perlu aku akan mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan hatiku disini.

Aku arahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku mencari mangsa yang ingin aku tiduri. Ya, untuk aku tiduri. Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk meniduri orang, apalagi disini. Karena begini-gini aku setia. Aku tidak pernah meniduri siapapun. Karena kekasihku dulu belum mau melakukannya kalau belum menikah. Maka dari itu aku melamarnya. Tapi… Haaaah aku jadi ingat lagi…

**Flashback**

"_Hyungie aku merindukanmu" rengek seseorang yang tampan dan berkarisma pada namja manis yang memiliki bibir kissable indah yang tengah memeluk namja manis berbibir kissable menoleh padanya._

"_Aish, kau mengagetkanku Kai" ucap namja manis itu._

"_Tapi aku merindukanmu Baby Soo. Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" Tanya namja berkarisma berkulit tan yang menatap sendu sang namja manis._

"_Tapi aku lelah Kai sehabis bekerja tadi, dan ah! Sudah malam. Apa kau tak pulang? Aku besok ingin berangkat pagi dan kau…_

"_Ah sudahlah! Aku lelah Soo! Apa maumu menghindariku seperti ini! Apa salahku hah? Kau bosan denganku? Dan benar kau terpikat oleh rekan bisnismu yang berwajah kotak itu? HAH? JAWAAAB!"_

"_Kaii…" lirih sang namja manis. Dan ia menatap namja tan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

"_Apa Soo! Aku tahu Soo apa yang kamu lakukan saat kau bilang kau sedang sibuk padaku, nyatanya kau sedang mengobrol bersama dengannya! Saat kau bilang ada rapat, kau makan malam dengannya! Dan saat kau bilang bertemu clien kau pergi bersamanyakan?! IYA KAN?! TEGA KAU SOO SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU!" kata Kai lantang dengan bentakan keras di akhir kalimat._

_PLAK_

"_Jangan menuduhku yang tidak tidak Kai. Aku benar-benar lelah. Kau kan tahu fisikku memang lebih mudah lelah, terlebih belum lama kemarin tokoku bermasalah. Aku dengan Jongdae hanya rekan bisnis. Lagi pula dia juga sudah memiliki tunangan. Seenaknya kau menuduhku. Kau kekanakan Kai! SANGAT KEKANAKAN!" _

"_Halah tidak usah berbohong padaku Soo…" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia mendengar itu dari para yeoja genit yang bergunjing di café sebelah toko Kyungsoo._

_PLAK _

"_Aku tidak serendah itu Kai kau benar-benar.." lirih Kyungsoo tak percaya karena Kai menuduhnya seperti itu._

"_Apa?! Kalau kau sayang padaku, maka kau tinggalkan saja tokomu, aku sudah kaya Soo, pemilik puluhan hotel berbintang di seluruh dunia. Maka kembalilah padaku, kembalilah menjadi Kyungsoo ku yang manis dan Kyungsooku yang perhatian padaku. Pesan singkatpun sangat jarang Soo saat kau bekerja. Bahkan telfonku kau matikan. Aku kesepian Soo.." ucap Kai dengan mata menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerinduan yang dalam._

"_Kai, aku sayang padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tokoku Kai. Kau tau tokoku sangat berharga untukku. Kau tau kan ini cita-citaku sejak dulu kai. Kau kekanakan sekali Kai"_

"_Tapi kau mengabaikan ku Soo, sakit hatiku Soo. Baiklah aku memberi pilihan pada mu Soo, pilih tokomu atau aku? Aku mohon Soo pilih aku."_

"_Aku? Ak- aku? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain Kai? Maaf Kai."_

"_Hah baiklah selamat tinggal Soo. Aku tidak memberi pilihan lain Soo, maaf jika egois tapi aku sungguh tak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini. Maaf juga tadi menuduhmu. Maaf juga jika aku kekanakan dimatamu. Aku hanya takut Soo. Aku hanya takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku. Sekarang saja kau belum menjadi istriku saja sudah sibuk begini. Apalagi saat sudah jadi istriku nanti. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kita bertengkar dan bercerai nantinya kan? Padahal aku tadi kesini ingin memberikan ini. Aku ingin melamarmu tadi Soo. Ingin mengajakmu meseriusi hubungan ini denganku. Aku tidak tahu jika niat melamarku akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ini.. satu untukmu Soo, anggap kenang –kenangan dariku" ujar Kai dengan air mata menetes mengiringi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Kai dengan tatapan terkejut, merasa bersalah dan sendu. Dan Kai memberikan satu cincinnya untuk Kyungsoo dan segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terkejut sehingga ia masih tidak bergerak sekarang, tapi air matanya mengalir deras dan sorot matanya tak lepas dari pemuda yang saat ini menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Kai berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu hendak ingin keluar. Tapi sebelum Kai keluar dari ruangan itu, Kai berbalik dan berucap lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo._

"_Selamat tinggal Soo aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Tapi aku lelah Soo. Sekali lagi. Selamat tinggal. Saranghae"_

_Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dan terisak kencang sambil menggumamkan kata 'Maaf Kai maaf. Nado Saranghae Kai' dan cincin dari Kai di genggamnya erat. Sangat erat. Sampai ia kelelahan menangis akhirnya tertidur dilantai._

**Flashback** **End**

TRING

**TBC**

Maaf masih amatiran jadi kurang dapet feelnya. Mohon **review**nya dan saran kalau punya ya. Kritikan saran yang pedes juga gak apa-apa. **REVIEW** yaa~

Kamsahamnidaa.. Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRING

"_Annyeong_ Kyungsoo hyuuuung"

"_Annyeong_ Hun-ah, sepertinya kau semangat sekali hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya hyung, aku merasa segaaaar" jawab Sehun senang, Sehun menghirup nafas panjang kemudian dihembuskan sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat memejamkan matanya dengan iseng Kyungsoo menarik hidung Sehun kebawah dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Kekeke _mianhae_ habis kau lucu sekali _dongsaeng_kuuuuu" seru Kyungsoo hyung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas.

"Aw-aw hyung" dengan tanpa rasa bersalah mulut Kyungsoo yang memberi Sehun cengiran sejuta _watt_nya sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk pose _peace_ di sisi kanan wajahnya. "Hehe peace Hun-ah~" kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Oh iya ini cakenya, dan ini alamatnya Hun-ah. Hati-hati mengantarnya. Sepertinya alamat itu adalah alamat sebuah Club Malam Hun-ah. Karena aku pernah janjian dengan temanku di café dekat alamat itu. Dan tidak jauh disamping café tempat aku janjian dengan temanku itu ada Club Malam. Semoga saja perkiraanku salah. Hati-hati, aku jadi takut menyuruhmu kesana Hun-ah" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kata-katanya sedikit membuat Sehun terkejut, dan membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"C-Club Ma-malam? A-ah tidak apa Kyungsoo hyung aku bisa menjaga diriku hyung, jangan khawatir ne?" jawab Sehun sedikit terbata di awal kalimat.

"Kau yakin Hun-ah? Aku temani saja ne Hun-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo hyung, aku berani kok. Gini gini kan aku lelaki hyung. Tampan, kuat, imut lagi" ucap Sehun penuh percaya diri sehingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar kau ya. Yasudah hati-hati ne? Ada apa-apa hubungi hyung Hun-ah"

"Ne hyung, aku berangkat dulu. Nanti aku langsung pulang seusai mengantar cake ini hyung. _Annyeong_ hyung" Sehun melesatkan segera kakinya kealamat yang katanya Club Malam itu. Mengingat itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik takut karena Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kakinya disana. "Tapi ini kan bekerja? Hhh… Baiklah semangat Sehun!"

.

Seorang lelaki tampan berkulit _tan_ kelihatannya sudah sedikit mabuk walau sudah dua botol Vodka ia tenggak tapi ia hanya sedikit mabuk. Berbotol-botolpun sering ia tenggak tapi kesadarannya masih ada, tidak mabuk. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Setengah botol juga sudah pada teler.

Matanya masih setia mencari-cari _namja_ yang dia inginkan, tetapi masih belum ada yang ia mau. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa tetapi ia merasa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadikan _namja_ lain sebagai pelampiasan karena ia putus dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya sedang sangat kacau. Dia berfikiran mungkin Tuhan baik dan mau memberikan Jodoh dengan cepat agar melupakan perih dihatinya ini. Walau sepertinya dia agak segan mengingat dia sedang berada di Club Malam, karena menurutnya jarang ada _namja_ baik-baik di tempat seperti ini.

"Siapa tau 10 menit lagi akan ada _namja_ baik-baik yang mencuri hatiku?" gumam Jongin yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh bartender. Sang bartenderpun melirik Jongin dan dengan niat ingin membantu. Ia melesakan matanya ke penjuru bar. Dan saat melihat pintu masuk sang bartender menemukan seorang _namja_ manis berbaju pink dan berambut _soft_ _blonde_ yang membawa bungkusan cukup besar, kira-kira seukuran mobil-mobilan _remote_ _control_. "Ah.. Itu lumayan manis. Tetapi sepertinya dia hanya berkunjung. Ah tidak apa, siapa tau namja manis itu nanti malah suka sama lelaki _tan_ ini. Dia lumayan tampan. Aku beritahu saja." Gumam sang Bartender.

Sang bartenderpun mencolek Jongin dan mengkodekan dagunya kearah pintu masuk. Dan Jongin melihat _namja_ manis yang celingukan dan menghampiri seorang pelayan. Seketika Jongin terpaku melihat _namja_ itu, manis, imut, bajunya _soft_ _pink_, rambutnya juga _soft_ _blonde_, dan lihat itu senyumannya sangat menawan sampai melengkungkan matanya seperti bulan sabit saat mengucapkan terimakasih. Walaupun _namja_ manis itu membawa kotak yang cukup besar tapi keimutnya tidak berkurang dimata Jongin. Oh.. Sepertinya Jongin sudah bisa move on.

Jongin masih memandangi _namja_ manis tadi yang sedang menaiki tangga, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan ruangan yang dicari. Jongin yakin dia hanya mengantar paket atau apapun itu kemari, jadi Jongin tak mau kehilangan _namja_ itu saat _namja_ itu pulang dan tidak kemari lagi. Tangan Jongin meraba-raba celananya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan Dapat! Ia pun mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak, sang bartender menatap pemuda didepannya bingung mengingat ia hanya membeli dua botol Vodka. Tetapi pandangan Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari _namja_ manis tadi.

"Sisanya untukmu saja, terimakasih merekomendasikan _namja_ itu untukku mmm… Minho-ssi." Sejenak Jongin melepaskan pandangannya dengan sedikit tidak rela, dan membaca nama dari pakaian si bartender.

Mendengar itu Minho merasa senang dan ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sepadan. Ditahannya tangan Jongin yang hendak pergi menghampiri _namja_ manis tadi dan Jongin pun menengokan wajahnya tidak mengerti pada sang bartender.

"Ini Tuan, kunci kamar jika kau ingin bermain dengan _namja_ manis tadi." Ujar sang bartender yang memberi kunci. Jongin yang menangkap maksud dari sang bartenderpun mengangguk dan menyeringai ke arah bartender. Mengambil kunci dari sang bartender. Kemudian langsung melesat ke atas, mencari _namja_ manis tadi. Karena seingat yang dilihat terakhir tadi namja manis itu keatas, mungkin mencari sebuah ruangan.

**Sehun POV**

"Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Wah ternyata pemilik Club malam ini baik sekali ya, buktinya ia tersenyum tulus padaku tadi, dan ia juga memberiku bonus uang upah antar. Bahagianya hatiku. Lumayan untuk kutabung."

SRET

BUGH

"ARGH.." sakit sekali rasanya punggungku. Siapa dia ini sebenarnya. Seenaknya menariku.

**Author pov**

SRET

BUGH

"ARGH.." teriak _namja_ manis-Sehun- kaget sambil meringis karena punggungnya menghantam tembok.

"Ssi-ssi-siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun lirih pada pemuda yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya menarik dirinya ke tembok. Posisi Sehun cukup dekat dengan lelaki itu. Sehingga Sehun bisa mencium bau alcohol yang menyeruak dari mulut si lelaki. Dan seringainya yang penuh nafsu membuat Sehun ngeri.

"Aku? Aku Max" ucap sang pemuda penarik yang ternyata bernama Max sambil menatap bibir sang _namja_ manis lapar.

"Ma- max? Max mana ya? Aku rasa aku tidak punya teman bernama Max seumur hidupku. Ah kau salah orang!? Memalukan!" ucap sang _namja_ manis yang membuat Max _sweatdrop._ Sehun meronta dari pelukan Max karena Sehun menganggap Max kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Sudah salah orang, membuat punggungnya sakit, posisi wajah juga terlalu dekat, benar-benar seenaknya sekali.

"Kau sangat polos rupanya hmm… " ucap Max menyreringai, didekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Menghirup wangi alami Sehun hingga libidonya kian bertambah.

"Mau apa kau Max mengendusi leherku huh?! Seperti anjing saja eoh!" ujar _namja_ manis sambil mendorong Max sekuat tenaga karena Sehun sudah geram dengan ketidak sopanan Max. Tapi tanpa disangka Sehun , Max ternayata sangat kuat. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai takut.

"MAX MENJAUH DARIKU!" geram Sehun. Iapun berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi sudah keburu dihadang oleh Max.

"Mau kemana manis? Kau tidak akan lepas dariku" seringai kembali terpampang di wajahnya dan mencekram tangan Sehun juga menciumnya paksa.

"MAU AP-empptt Mmph.. Lepmmh passh-mmpth" berontak Sehun yang sudah berurai air mata karena takut menderanya saat ini. Max menciumnya kasar mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Sehun terus memberontak membuat Max geram. Diambilnya kedua tangan Sehun dan diikatnya dengan dasi yang tadi mengikat di lehernya.

"Mmppt.. mmptt.. Eeerrmmh…" erangan teriak Sehun terhalangi oleh mulut Max. Sehun sudah sangat takut sekarang tangan Max kini mulai menelusup ke balik baju yang ada di punggungnya. Dan ia menjadi lemas. Tetapi tetap mempertahankan mulutnya yang tertutup, Max kesal dengan hal itu dan langsung menggigit bibir Sehun.

"ARGH.. Toohh mmhh.. llonghhemptt" dengan susah payah Sehun meminta tolong karena lidah Max mulai masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Terasa asin dan anyir dimulut Sehun, Sehun yakin itu adalah darah dari mulut Sehun yang digigit Max. Max menjelajahi mulut Sehun dengan membabi buta, menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Sehun menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari kenikmatan, yang Max rasa menjadi salah satu candu barunya selain alcohol. Bibirnya kenyal dikulum membuat Max tenang. Terus mengkulum sampai tidak memikirkan Sehun yang sudah sesegukan menangis.

**Jongin POV**

"Aish mana dia sih. Tadi ada sekarang kemana dia."gerutuku karena _namja_ tadi hilang dari penglihatanku. Ah aku tidak mau kehilangan diaaaa…

"ARGH.. Toohh mmhh.. llonghhemmptt"

Aku berhenti untuk mencari orang yang meminta tolong. Ah itu dia, apa yang terjadi disana? Mengapa sepertinya aku kenal bajunya ya? Dan aku terbelalak kerena itu _namja_ incaranku tadi, astaga apa yang dilakukan _namja_ jangkung sialan ini sampai namja manis incaranku menjadi sesegukan seperti itu. Tidak akan aku biarkan!

SRET BUG BUG BUG

Aku segera menghampiri dan menarik kerah _namja_ kurang ajar itu dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Pemuda itu tersungkur sambil memegang perut, pipi dan punggungnya yang kuhantam pakai bogeman dan sikutku. Pemuda tadipun kabur dengan tidak rela. Dengan segera aku menghampiri sang _namja_ manis tadi.

_Namja_ manis itu merosot ke lantai, segera kuhampiri ia. "Gwenchana?" Tanyaku pada _namja_ manis tadi. Aku sedikit tidak tega melihat tampang takutnya saat ini sambil menangis sesegukan dengan tangan terikat dasi dan bibir mengeluarkan darah dari berbagai sisi, walaupun tidak banyak pasti itu perih. Ia menengok kearahku dan aku terpaku untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya yang indah, mulutnya yang berbentuk lucu walaupun sedang banyak darah dan sedikit bengkak karena namja kurang ajar itu, rahang tegasnya dan kulitnya sungguh mulus dan putih. Aku melihat air mata yang mengalir terus dimatanya menarik tanganku untuk menghapusnya.

_Namja_ manis tadi menggeleng dan berucap lemas "Gomawo". Astaga sepertinya ia sedikit trauma pada kejadian tadi dan sepertinya tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang. Aku jadi tidak tega mengajaknya 'bermain' kalau begini. Tapi aku jadi ingin melindunginya, agar mata indahnya tidak meneteskan airmata lagi. Astaga ada apa denganmu Jongin.

**Author POV**

"Mari ikut aku, tenangkan dirimu sejenak dikamarku" ajak pemuda berkulit tan sambil membantu sang _namja_ manis berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar yang diberi oleh bartender tadi.

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali em.."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali Jongin-ssi. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum tulus yang membuat hati Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Panggil aku Jongin saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Sehun. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eum! Boleh Jongin" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis menampakan _eye_ _smile_nya sampai matanya melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit.

'Ada apa ini? Mengapa menjadi berdebar begini?' jawab Jongin membatin.

"Duduklah Sehun. Apa kau mau minuman? Biar aku ambilkan dikulkas sebentar" Jongin segera bangkit dari sofa menuju ke dapur. Ia mengambil dua buah cup yang keduanya berwarna coklat.

'Tapi aku yakini yang satu rasa coklat dan yang satu rasa mocca. Dan yang coklat untuk Sehun. Semoga pilihanku tidak salah' ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Ini Sehun" diletakan cup rasa coklat di pipi Sehun. Sehun kaget kemudian berteriak girang.

"Bubble Tea!" seru Sehun senang.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku suka Bubble Tea Jongin? Kau hebat!" sambil membuka Bubble Tea dan meminum dengan sangat brutal.

"Hanya kebetulan Hun." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

PUK

Jongin mengalihkan matanya menatap kearah Sehun yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat banyak. "Ee.. Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa panas sekali. Jongin bukakan jendelanya dan atur ACnya ke suhu yang terendah. Haaah panassh.." ucap Sehun sambil menggerakan tangan yang seolah mengipasnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"E? Panas? Kau tau Sehun sekarang mulai memasuki musim dingin. Jika aku buka jendelanya nanti kau menggigil."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepanasan Jonghh?" jawab Sehun yang mulai menanggalkan jaketnya.

"Baiklah aku bukakan jendela sebentar" Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya dan membukakan jendela kamar mereka untuk Sehun.

"Eengh~ masih panassh sshh Jongiee Ugh!" desah Sehun sembari menanggalkan pakaiannya satu pesatu sehingga ia sekarang hanya memakai boxer dan celana dalamnya. Jongin melihat ada yang menyembul dari selangkangan Sehun. Sungguh Jongin junior langsung berdiri saat itu juga. Sepertinya ada yang aneh disini, 'Mengapa junior Sehun bisa bangun?'. Jonginpun mengambil kembali gelas yang dijatuhkan Sehun tadi. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat tulisan 'Power Medium – Uke' Oh tidak! Dia harusnya ingat, kamar di bar seperti ini pasti banyak hal-hal seperti ini. terlebih ini kamar pemberian bartender. Bagaimana ini? Jongin melirik sekilas Sehun yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan kulkas yang tubuhnya hanya menggunakan bokser dan underwere. Melihat itu Jongin tidak tega. Jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sehun untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Eeungh~ Jonghh…" desah Sehun saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup menikmati sentuhan di bahunya yang sedikit membuatnya lebih baik saat disentuh Jongon tadi. Sehun ingin lebih. Agar ia tidak kepanasan lagi. Sedangkan Jongin mematung ditempatnya melihat kejadian tadi. Niatan meniduri Sehun sudah hilang sejak melihat Sehun menangis tadi. Tapi melihatnya begini keinginan meniduri Sehun jadi muncul lagi. Tapi Jongin menahan hasratnya.

"Sse-seHun a-ada apa?"

**TBC**

Mianhae Cuma sedikit di next chap ada **NC**nya. Harap **REVIEW** ya. Makin banyak yang nge**riview** makin aku usahain buat yang **HOT**.

Balasan Review:

Sehunnoona : makasih chingu. Aku buat Kaihun chingu. Terimakasih ngeriview chingu.

Rainrhainyrianarhianie : ini KaiHun chingu. Iya chingu aku usahain banyak Sehun moment. Kyungsoo cuma sayang Sehun sebagai adiknya chingu. Kai? Baca next chap chingu hehe^^v makasih ngeriview chingu.

GLux99 : iya ini KaiHun. Iya Kyungsoo mantannya Kai. Kamsahamnida mau review chingu.

JUNG KAIHUN : terimakasih chingu. Nggak pedes kok, itu mah kaya komentar biasa chingu. Terimakasih review.

diyas : oke. Terimakasih ngeriview.

Kamsahamnida. Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku bukakan jendela sebentar" Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya dan membukakan jendela kamar mereka untuk Sehun.

"Eengh~ masih panassh sshh Jongiee Ugh!" desah Sehun sembari menanggalkan pakaiannya satu pesatu sehingga ia sekarang hanya memakai boxer dan celana dalamnya. Jongin melihat ada yang menyembul dari selangkangan Sehun. Sungguh Jongin junior langsung berdiri saat itu juga. Sepertinya ada yang aneh disini, 'Mengapa junior Sehun bisa bangun?'. Jonginpun mengambil kembali gelas yang dijatuhkan Sehun tadi. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat tulisan 'Power Medium – Uke' Oh tidak! Dia harusnya ingat, kamar di bar seperti ini pasti banyak hal-hal seperti ini. terlebih ini kamar pemberian bartender. Bagaimana ini? Jongin melirik sekilas Sehun yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan kulkas yang tubuhnya hanya menggunakan bokser dan underwere. Melihat itu Jongin tidak tega. Jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sehun untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Eeungh~ Jonghh…" desah Sehun saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup menikmati sentuhan di bahunya yang sedikit membuatnya lebih baik saat disentuh Jongon tadi. Sehun ingin lebih. Agar ia tidak kepanasan lagi. Sedangkan Jongin mematung ditempatnya melihat kejadian tadi. Niatan meniduri Sehun sudah hilang sejak melihat Sehun menangis tadi. Tapi melihatnya begini keinginan meniduri Sehun jadi muncul lagi. Tapi Jongin menahan hasratnya.

"Sse-seHun a-ada apa?"

"Panassh Mmh.. saat disentuhmu panassh inih berkurang Jjongh~" ucap Sehun menahan desahan yang selalu meluncur ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak tau mengapa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa panas. Dan mendesah-desah begini. Disisi lain ke-_yadong_-an Jongin langsung meningkat melihat hal itu. Sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Jongin terdiam dan mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan badannya dengan Sehun. Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, menarik tengkuk Sehun dengan perlahan dan ia mengecup bibir Sehun, melihat reaksi Sehun hanya diam saja. Dan tidak ada penolakan, Jongin mulai sedikit mengulum. Perlahan dengan lembut tidak mau membuat Sehun merasa perih karena bibirnya masih luka yang disebabkan oleh pria yang tadi menciuminya brutal itu.

"Eumh eumph..ngghh.." tangan Sehun tergerak untuk memeluk leher Jongin dan Jongin secara perlahan mulai mengangkat Sehun secara bridal style dan menurunkannya di ranjang _king_ _size_ yang ada dikamar itu. Jongin yang libidonya sudah sangat meningkat kini mencium Sehun dengan agak ganas dan tangannya tidak diam saja. Tangan kanannya memegang nipple Sehun yang sudah tegang dan memelintirnya membuat Sehun memekik nikmat. Dan tangan kanannya membuka perlahan boxer Sehun.

"Ahh asSh Jjongh.. Ah ah ngghh.." desah Sehun saat Jongin mulai menggigit area lehernya.

"Sehun bolehkah aku berbuat lebih?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang menatap Jongin sayu. Sehun sedikit bimbang ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh Jongin. Sehun sudah terlanjur merasa keenakan dan ingin disentuh lebih oleh orang yang belum lama dikenalnya ini. Sehun takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tetapi dihati Sehun merasa yakin kalau Jongin adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Eum.. Tap-tapi.. kalauu.. mmm.. i-itu.. a-aku.."

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Percayalah aku bukan laki-laki hidug belang di bar ini. Percayalah Hunnie"

Jongin sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang. Sehun yang merasa kenikmatan hanya mengangguk kecil. Jongin langsung menggigit leher Sehun dengan lembut dan kemudian menghisap-hisap kuat seakan itu adalah nipple Sehun yang mengeluarkan susu. Sehun mendesis keenakan karena itu salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Jongin juga memelintir nipple Sehun yang membuat Sehun keenakan.

"Agh.. Jonghh terhh usshh akh.. emmh nnghh.." erang Sehun karena Jongin mencium Sehun lagi.

Tangan Sehun merambat kekepala Jongin dan meremas-remas lembut rambut Jongin untuk menggambarkan betapa nikmatnya ini. Baru pertama kali Sehun merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, dulu Kyungsoo belum siap melakukan ini, dan Jongin menyanggupinya. Dan percayalah, Sehun yang pertama baginya jika ini dilanjutkan. Begitupula dengan Sehun, Jongin juga yang pertama baginya. Entah mengapa ia mempercayai Jongin yang baru hari ini bertemu.

"Ugh.. Jongiehh.. ahh! Ah.." pekik Sehun saat mulut Jongin sudah jatuh di nipplenya. Itu adalah salah satu titik sensitif Sehun yang lain. Sehun menggeliat keenakan dan tangannya meremas rambut Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin juga tidak diam saja. Kedua tangannya sedang berusaha membuka boxer dan _underware_ Sehun. Karena kesulitan menariknya dari kaki Sehun, Jongin melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Sehun dan Jongin langsung membuka boxer dan underware Sehun secara bersamaan. Sehingga Sehun polos tanpa busana saat ini.

Jongin memandang Sehun nafsu dan matanya memandang kagum tubuh Sehun yang tampak sangat putih mulus tak bernoda sedikitpun. Ia melihat junior Sehun mengacung tegak dan hole pink yang berkedut-kedut. Jongin tergoda dengan hole Sehun langsung berniat bermain sebentar dengan hole Sehun.

Jongin langsung membuka lebar kaki Sehun. Meletakan paha Sehun di pundak Jongin. Jongin meraba-raba hole Sehun dengan jarinya yang membuat Sehun kegelian.

"Agh.. nggh.. Gelii Jongh.. Ah ssshhh.. emmh.."

Jongin makin semangat mengerjai Sehun saat Sehun mendesah kali ini. Desahan Sehun terdengar lebih merdu dibanding yang tadi bagi Jongin. Lidah Jongin melingkari hole Sehun yang merah merekah. Sehun merasa geli, nikmat dan enak dalam satu waktu, membuat Sehun lemas bergairah.

"AHH.. Jonghh uhh.. lagii Jongiie terushh.."

Sehun memekik keras saat Jongin melesakan lidahnya kedalam hole Sehun, memasukannya sedalam mungkin dan memajumundurkannya secara lembut. Sampai tak sengaja Sehun mengerang desah hebat.

"AKH… Jonghh a-apa itu tadi? Sentuh lagi jo- AKH.. NGGH.. UH.. Lagi j-jong AGH.."

Sehun memekik enak saat tanpa sengaja Jongin menyentuh prostatnya. Jongin menggerakan lidahnya ke atas dan kebawah pada titik prostat Sehun, seperti ia mengerayangi nipple Sehun. Sehun terus memekik enak sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang mau keluar dari kejantanannya.

"AH.. AH.. AH.. NGGHH~ J-jong ad-ada yang mau kel-luarhh.. dari keh-kehjantananku Jonghh~ AAAAHHHH…"

Sehun klimaks untuk pertamakalinya. Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati kejantanan Sehun yang berlumuran sperma Sehun. Mengulum sebentar kejantanan Sehun dan mencium Sehun ingin membagi kenikmatannya pada Sehun. Sehun mengernyit aneh saat ia merasa mulutnya ada sesuatu yang asin. Jongin yang mengerti terkekeh.

"Cairan itu adalah spermamu Hun, dan bagiku rasanya nikmat sekali." Jawab Jongin sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Itu aneh Jongiieeee.." rajuk Sehun yang membuat Jongin gemas kemudian menciumnya.

Tanpa sadar keduanya ternyata sudah tidak menggunakan apapun lagi. NAKED TOTAL. Sehun membelalak kaget dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun merona melihat kejantanan Jongin yang mengacung tegak dan besar itu menurut Sehun itu 2x dari punyanya. Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun dan berhenti menciuminya.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" goda Jongin sambil menunjuk adik kecilnya. Sehun menunduk, tambah merona dan mengangguk kecil. Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun ke kejantanannya. Sehun merasa gugup karena ini baru pertama kali memegang junior orang lain.

"Ahh.. nikmath.. puaskan Jongie junior Hun"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya J-jonghh?" Sehun menunduk malu sambil terus mendesah.

"Pijat, jilat, kulum dia Sehun. Puaskan juniorku dengan sesuka hatimu Sehun."

Perlahan Sehun memijat kejantanan Jongin, dan itu membuat Jongin merem melek dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang keluar. Dengan ganas Sehun mencengkram kuat Jongie Junior.

"AHhh.. Ssshh.." dan Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongin dan mendengar erangan Jongin. Perlahan Sehun mengulum kejantanan Jongin. Jongin reflex menggerakan pinggulnya dan menarik kepala Sehun agar masuk lebih dalam.

"Ngh.. ngh.. ngh.. Nngggg.. jongg.." erang Sehun karena Jongin memasukannya terlalu dalam. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa keenakan dengan getaran-getaran saat Sehun mengerang di kejantanannya. Tapi Jongin mengerti dan membiarkan Sehun bekerja sendiri sekarang. Sehun menghisap-hisap junior Jongin sampai kedua pipinya mencekung saking kuatnya menghisap.

"Ahh.. nikhmath Sehhunhh.. AAAHHHHHH"

"OHK.. UHUK" Sehun tersedak karena kaget Jongin keluar didalam mulutnya.

"Sehun gwenchana?"

"He-um gwenchana, tapi rasanya aneh Jong.."

"Nanti juga terbiasa Hun, berbaring Hun.." perintah Jongin yang di turuti Sehun. Jongin membuka kaki Sehun dan meletakan bantal dibawah pantat Sehun. Sebentar ia melihat hole Sehun dan melesakan lagi sesuatu kedalamnya.

"Uh…"

"Argh.. Apa itu jongie?"

"Itu jariku sayang. Aku memberimu foreplay dulu biar tidak terlalu sakit."

Sehun mengerti dan membuka makin lebar kakinya. Rasanya seperti ada yang merobek holemu. Sakit walaupun tidak terlalu karena hanya satu jari. Setelah dirasa Jongin Sehun sudah terbiasa Jongin memasukan lagi jarinya.

"AH! JONGHH~" desah Sehun saat Jongin memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam hole Sehun. Jongin melihat airmata menetes dari mata Sehun, segera mendekati Sehun dan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Kita hentikan saja. Aku tidak tega padamu Hun."

"_Anni_hh.. Lanjutkan saja Jonghh.. akh.." Jawab Sehun sambil mendesah karena jari Jongin belum dilepas dari holenya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Hm-em." Jawab Sehun sambil mengangguk imut.

"NGGGH~" desah Sehun saat Jongin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"Kau siap Hun? Gigit bahuku atau cakar saja aku jika sakit." Ucap Jongin sambil merendahkan bahunya sampai ke wajah Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Jongin. Jongin sudah memposisikan kejantanannya didepan hole Sehun dan mulai memasukannya perlahan.

"AAARRGHH…" teriak Sehun kesakitan saat kepala kejantanan Jongin merobek Holenya.

"Ahhh.. Sshh" desah Jongin keenakan saat Jongin merasa ujung kejantanannya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Dan sedikit meringis saat Sehun mencakarnya. Tapi ia menghiraukan karena Sehun pasti lebih sakit dibanding dirinya.

Teriakan Sehun membuat Jongin tidak tega.

"Hun aku akan memasukannya dalam sekali hentakan. Aku tidak tega jika melihatmu merintih setiap aku memasukan perlahan, cakarlah aku sekuatmu Hun. Karena ini akan sangat sakit." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya pada Jongin.

JLEB

"AAAAAAARGHH.." teriak Sehun karena Jongin menghentakan juniornya keras dan hanya mampu masuk setengahnya karena hole Sehun sangat sempit tapi Sehun sudah sangat kesakitan.

"ARGH.. Sakk-iitt Jong.. UH.. hiks" tangis Sehun yang serasa holenya dirobek paksa.

"Ah.. Sshh.. Nikmathh Hunhh.." rintih Jongin keenakan karena merasa juniornya diselimuti dan diremas, juga dimanjakan oleh kehangatan hole Sehun. Sesekali merintih kesakitan karena Sehun mencakarnya sangat kuat. Dia merasa pasti punggungnya berbekas dan mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi ia menghiraukan itu karena pasti Sehun lebih sakit.

Jongin menarik juniornya keluar secara perlahan dan menyisakan kepala juniornya saja. "Aw~ Ah.. Sshhh… Jongh.." rintih Sehun dan tidak lama kemudian….

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH JONGIIIIN SAKIIIIITT! _Eommaaaaaaaa_ hiks.. Sakk-iith uh~ hiks.."

"Se-sehun. Gwenchana? Ma-maaf Hun. Kita hentikan saja." Kata Jongin sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan memeluk leher Jongin agar dapat mendengar rintihannya.

"Janganhh Ssshh… Lanjutkan sajahh~ tapi Ssshh.. diam dulu sebentarhh.." jawab Sehun setengah mendesah, menurutnya ini sakit dan nikmat bersamaan. Dan mungkin efek dari 'Power Medium – Uke' yang masih ada.

"Tapi kau kesakitan Hun" khawatir Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jonghh." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum agar Jongin tidak khawatir dan tetapi Jongin melihat Sehun seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kau yakin Hunnie?" Sehun mengangguk imut saat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bergerak ne?"

"He-em. Pelan ya Jongiehh.."

"Ahh.. Enggh.. Engghh.. Jonghhahh.. Jongieh.." erang Sehun mulai menikmati permainan Jongin yang mengeluarkan dan memasukan kejantanannya pada hole Sehun secara teratur dan perlahan. Tetapi mendengar erangan Sehun, Jongin mempercepat genjotannya dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Sehun.

"AKHHh.. lagi Jongh.. Di-disitu lag-gi lebih chephh path.."

"As you wish Hunnie baby~ hah.. hah.. hah.." Jongin mempercepat lagi genjotannya saat melihat punya Sehun menegang dan berkedut. Jongin tau Sehun hampir sampai.

"Jongh.. Ada yanghh mau keluarh lag-gihh.. AAHH JONGIEEE". "SEHUUUNNNN" erang Sehun dan Jongin saat keduanya klimaks hampir bersamaan. Sehun menyemburkan spermanya keperutnya dan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin didalam hole Sehun. Mereka terengah sambil berpandangan.

"Ronde kedua Hunnie baby~" ucap Jongin dengan seringainya yang tampan. Sedangkan Sehun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kata Jongin

"_MWO_?"

.

"Ahh Jongh akuhh Lelahh~ ahhhh.. Ugh.. ah ah ah.. sud-sudah Jongh.." takterasa memang bagi Jongin. Tapi bagi Sehun ini sangat melelahkan. Sudah puluhan ronde mereka jalani. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi.

"AAAAHHHHH…." ERANG Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan saat klimaks yang kesekian kalinya. Cairan cintanya dengan Sehun dimana-mana. Bahkan Jongi melihat bercak darah disekitar hole Sehun yang menandakan Sehun anak baik-baik bukan namja-namja yang suka menjual dirinya di Club ini. Jongin merasa ia mulai menyukai Sehun. Sepertinya Jongin 'Love After Sex'. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"_Jaljayo_ Sehun. _Saranghae_" sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

Sehun terkejut mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Jongin. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Ne _jalja_. _Nado_ Jongiee" memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sentuhan bibir lembut Jongin di keningnya. Jongin tersenyum senang. Mereka tidur dengan senyuman indah terukir dari masing-masing bibirnya.

'Mungin memulai awal dengan Sehun tidak buruk' Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

"Euunghh~" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan ia merasa badannya sakit semua. Dia terdiam berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Setelah mengingatnya dia tersenyum karena mendapatkan seseorang yang berharga kini. Tapi ia takut hanya dipermainkan Jongin. Ia juga bingung mengapa ia mau saja memberikan tubuhnya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia menyesalipun tidak berefek banyak, Sehun berharap semoga ini jalan menuju ke kebahagiaannya.

Sehun melihat ada tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya. Sehun tersenyum lucu saat melihat Jongin yang polos seperti ini. Dia mengamati wajah Jongin dan perlahan memindahkan tangan Jongin dari perutnya.

"AHH.. Aw.. Sshh.." rintih Sehun saat merasa holenya sangat perih sampai menitikan air mata saking perihnya saat mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngh? Hun? _gwenchana_?" Jongin langsung terbangun mendengar rintihan Sehun.

"Ah ne Jongie gwenchana. Sshh.. Hanya perih. Kau sih terlalu sadis Jong!" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya kearah lain dari Jongin. Jongin yang takut Sehun marah segera bangun dan berjongkok dihadapan Sehun.

"Aigoo Hunnie maafkan aku Hun. Jangan maraah" ucap Jongin dengan _aegyeo_nya. Seketika mata Sehun membulat dan berteriak.

"AAAAA JONGIN PAKAI BAJUMU. ANUMU KEMANA-MANAAA"

Jongin langsung melihat kearah bawah dan kembali melihat Sehun.

"Kan semalam kau sudah lihat Hun. Bahkan kau sampai menghisap dan mendesah-desah kan dia." Jawab Jongin polos sambil menunjuk juniornya. Sehun bertambah merona mendengar kata-kata frontal Jongin dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya sambil berucap lirih.

"Tapikan malu Jongie~"

"Ish.. Aku gemas padamu Hunnie babyyyyy" gemas Jongin sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Aw sakit Jongie. Jong bantu aku duduk. Sangat perih sekali bagian belakangku Jong."

Jongin langsung memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan membangunkannya. Sesekali Jongin melirik Sehun yang meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya semalam. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hunnie maafkan aku jika semalam terlalu kasar padamu" ucap Jongin lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang sekarang Sehun dalam posisi terduduk dikasur dengan selimut ditubuhnya dan Jongin memakai asal boxer Sehun tanpa memakai celana dalam.

"_Anni_ Jongie _gwenchana_. Tapi…" Jongin mengernyit bingung saat Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa Hunnie?"

"Apa benar kita sekarang sepasang err.. kekasih?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin dengan lirih. Sehun sekarang mukanya sudah memerah dan menunduk. Jongin terkekeh melihat itu dan memegang dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Sehun tatap aku. Iya sekarang kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kau mau kan?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya imut dan membuat Jongin mengecup bibir atas Sehun.

CUP

"Kau mau Sehun memulai dari awal bersamaku? Walaupun kita belum kenal sebelumnya tapi aku sudah mengambil keperjakaanmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu apapun padamu. Aku menyayangimu Hun."

"Aku juga Jongin. Aku sebenarnya juga bingung mengapa aku mau memberikan keperjakaanku padamu. Tapi aku menyayangimu Jongin" Merekapun berpelukan hangat dipinggir kasur _king_ _size_ itu.

"Jongie, tapi kenapa aku merasa panas ya semalam?" Tanya Sehun menggemaskan sambil memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang berfikir. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang terkekeh.

"Kau meminum Bubble Tea yang berisi obat perangsang yang ada di kulkas Hunnie baby~ kekeke"

"MWO? O-obat perang..sang?"

"Ne, aku harusnya tau di bar seperti ini banyak jebakan seperti itu Hunnie. Maafkan aku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena itu kita jadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Jongin dengan senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Aigoo_.. ternyata begitu. Haahh.. baiklah tidak apa-apa, aku maafkan. Untung kau yang berbuat denganku Jongin, jika tidak pasti aku sudah habis." Jawab Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan sendunya.

"Jangan bersedih Hun, Aku sayang padamu Sehunnie"

"_Nado_ Jonginie~"

Mereka mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman lalu Jongin menggendong Sehun ala bridal style kekamar mandi tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

**TBC**

Apa yang mereka perbuat? Jangan mengintip readers. Kekeke.

Maaf ya kalau kurang HOT hehe. Aku menyayangi kalian. **REVIEW** ya~

_Kamsahamnida_.. _Annyeong_~

**Balasan review :**

sehunnoona : aigoo mianhae chingu, tapi Kai ngelakuin apa-apa sama Sehun. Terimaksih mau meriview chingu.

utsukushii02 : ne, tidak apa-apa chingu. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

sayakanoicinoe : ah, ne. ini saya lanjut chingu. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

rainrhainyrianarhianie : sebenrnya si kecepetan. Tapi cerita ini gak panjang-panjang banget ko chingu. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

SehunBubbleTea1294 : iya gpp chingu. Terimakasih sudah baca chingu. DO masih ada rasa chingu. Kai dan Sehun sedang sama-sama mencoba saling cinta karena malam **itu**. Tapi didalam hati mereka udah timbul rasa sayang chingu. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

Ohthehun : yeay juga^^. Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

GLux99 : iya yang ini rating M chingu. Benar Minho-ssi memang paling tau masalah begini(?). Gomawo sudah review chingu.

: Gomawo chingu. Iya pasti bersama. Ini kan kaihun._. hehe. Gomawo sudah review chingu.

Gembel : iya ini udah cepet ko. Cuma selang sehari kekeke~ Gomawo sudah review chingu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun seorang namja manis yang hidup sebatang kara setelah ditinggal ibunya ke Surga. Sehun memiliki ayah tapi tidak tahu dimana dan siapa ayahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kalung berbentuk bintang yang diberi ibunya. Sedari dulu ketika bertanya pada ibunya, ibunya tidak pernah memberitahu Sehun siapa dan dimana ayahnya.

**Flashback**

"_Eommaaaaa.."_

_HUP_

"_Anak eomma gimana tadi belajarnya heum..? bandel tidak sama temannya?" Tanya eomma Sehun sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun._

"_Aniyo eomma. Thehun ga bandel. Tadi malah Thehun dapet pujian dari Kangin-thaem karena dapet nilai 100 eomma." Jawab Sehun dengan logat cadel lucu plus aegyeonya._

"_Aigoo anak eomma dipuji? Wah eomma jadi bangga" ucap ibu Sehun sambil memeluk Sehun dengan sayang. Tidak lama eomma Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun._

"…_.Hun ..Sehun? Aigoo anak eomma mengapa melamun?" heran eomma Sehun karena Sehun melihat satu titik yang tidak terputus daritadi. Akhirnya eomma Sehun melihat kearah yang Sehun tuju. Eomma sehun langsung menatap sendu Sehun._

"_Hunnie.." panggil eomma Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Sehun lembut. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sadar dan menengok ibunya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan._

"_Ah.. Ne eomma"_

"_Kau melihat apa tadi heum?" Tanya ibu Sehun pura-pura tidak tau._

"_Itu eomma, temanku themuanya punya appa. Apa aku juga punya appa eomma?" Tanya Sehun lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Sehun punya. Anak eomma punya appa. Tapi appa lagi tidak disini. Mungkin belum saatnya bertemu Sehun. Maafkan eomma Sehun" jawab eomma Sehun sedih dan menitikan air mata. Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghapus air mata oemmanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang mungil disisi kanan dan kiri pipi ibunya._

"_Eomma jangan nangis. Maafkan Thehun kalau Thehun buat eomma thedih. Thehun tidak apa-apa appa tidak dithini. Tapi Thehun punya eomma yang Thehun thayangi. Thehun thayang eomma.." ucap Sehun bijak dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya Sehun juga memeluk Sehun tak kalah eratnya sambil menghapus airmata yang lolos dari matanya. Mengingat betapa tegarnya anak sekecil Sehun._

"_Nah.. Eomma Thehun lapal.." manja Sehun yang dikekehi Lay setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lay adalah ibu Sehun._

"_Omo! Anak oemma lapar ne? Jja kita pulang sayang"_

**Flashback end**

Selalu dan selalu begitu. Sehun akan melihat air mata _eomm_anya jika menanyakan tentang appa. Oleh karena itu, saat itu-saat diflashback- terakhir kalinya Sehun menanyakan _appa_nya. Walaupun Sehun saat itu masih kecil tapi ia sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaan _eomma_nya. Maka dari itu Sehun tidak ingin membahas _appa_nya lagi. Toh Sehun sudah memiliki _eomma_ yang baik dan penyayang seperti Lay _Eomma_. Haaahh.. tapi sayang _Eomma_ Sehun meninggal karena mengidap _Leukimia_. Sehun sangat terpukul saat itu. _Eomma_nya tidak pernah memberitahunya. Saat _eomma_nya sekaratlah Sehun tau. Saat _eomma_nya pingsan dengan banyak darah keluar dari hidungnya. Saat itu Sehun takut. Sangat takut. Sehun merasa menjadi anak yang paling durhaka karena tidak mengetahui penyakit _eomma_nya sampai ajal menjemput _eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya meninggal dalam dekapan Sehun dirumah sakit yang membuatnya sedikit trauma karena kaget ditinggal _eomma_nya secara mendadak. Dan membenci rumah sakit semenjak itu. Kejadian meninggal ibunya membuat Sehun terpuruk karena menyesal. Sebelum ibunya menutup mata ibunya berpesan pada Sehun agar ibunya dimakamkan di _Myeondong_. Tempat kelahirannya dulu. Dan memberikan kalung berbentuk bintang pada Sehun. Kata _eomma_nya ini adalah kalung yang membantu bertemu _appa_. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli lagi. Sehun benci _appa_nya. _Appa_ yang menelantarkan anaknya dan istrinya. Benar-benar _appa_ yang tidak punya hati.

Sehun hidup tanpa semangat. Mencoba mencari pekerjaan dengan hasil lulusan SHS sangat sulit saat itu. Dan Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengantar _cake_ di sebuah toko kue. Sehun menjalani hidupnya dengan datar semenjak ibunya meninggal. Tapi lama kelamaan dengan bertemu Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bekerja di toko itu dan Kyungsoo sebagai atasannya membuat Sehun sedikit lebih ceria dan mulai merintis bahagianya dan menyimpan perasaan sedih itu di dalam hatinya. Setiap uangnya cukup ia akan pulang ke _Myeondong_ untuk menjenguk makam ibunya.

Bekerja-makan-tidur. Itu yang dilakukan Sehun sejak saat dirinya bekerja di toko kue. Selalu monoton dan tidak menyenangkan sampai saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mengentar _cake_ ke Club Malam. Mulai dari sanalah hidupnya dicorengkan dengan tinta berbagai warna. Dan bertemu orang yang dikasihinya. Kim Jong In. Namja yang menidurinya dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Sehun merasa senang karena sekarang ada yang menemani Sehun kemana-mana. Jongin selalu ingin disisinya. Dan itu membuat Sehun senang karena ada orang yang ingin selalu disisinya selain ibunya dulu.

.

Tanpa terasa hubungan Sehun dan Jongin setelah malam 'itu' sudah sebulan. Dan Sebulan juga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin sering datang kerumah Sehun untuk menginap karena malas jika dirumah Jongin merasa sangat sepi tanpa Sehun. Orang tua Jongin juga tidak mempersalahkan karena memang keduanya orang sibuk, rajin bekerja dan berotak cerdas. Dan kecerdasannya menurun pada Jongin tapi rajinnya entah.. sepertinya tidak.

Sekarang pasangan ini mulai saling jatuh cinta. Benih-benih cinta sudah muncul didalam hati mereka masing-masing dan mereka tidak mau munafik dan tidak memungkiri itu.

GREP

"Ah! Astaga aku kaget Jongiee, _nappeun_!" Reflex sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan Sendok Sayur.

"Yak tega sekali memukul kekasihmu Hunnie." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk Sehun.

"Hehe mianhae Jongie habis kau nakal, kalau kuah Sup ini tumpah bagaimana? Kakimu bisa terluka sayang" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus bagian yang ia getok oleh sendok kuah sayur pada kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Iya sayang, kau sedang memasak apa hmm?" Tanya Jongin lembut sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang seperti tadi.

"Ini Sup Jongie, sup rumput laut. Untuk seseorang yang berulangtahun hari ini Jongiee" jawab Sehun sambil menahan senyum kepada Jongin.

"Hng? Ulang tahun? Siapa Hun? Temanmu?"

"Aish sudah kau tunggu saja dimeja makan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengucapkan padanya. Dan mm.. akan menciumnya mungkin." Ucap Sehun sambil berpura-pura berfikir mengangkat sendok sayurnya mengacung dekat kepalanya.

"_MWO_?" Jongin terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Ne. Ia sangat berharga untukku Jongiee." Tanpa sadar tubuh Jongin menegang. Jongin merasakan ada yang sakit di dadanya saat Sehun mengucapkan itu. Dan Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Siapa Hun?" lirih Jongin.

"Sudah sana. Nanti juga tau. Tidak boleh cemburu _eoh_." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum misterius. Jongin yang sedih dengan pernyataan Sehun menjadi kesal dengan Sehun. Segera Jongin duduk di bangku meja makan Sehun dan merenggut. Membayangkan Sehun mencium lelaki lain selain dirinya. Bermain lidah dan membuka bajunya dan….. _ANDWEEEEE_!

"_ANDWEEEE_! Siapa kira-kira yang mau dicium Sehun?! Aku patahkan saja lehernya nanti orang yang dicium Sehun!" geram Jongin. Sehun yang mendengarnya dari belakang hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Aigoo kekasihku sadis sekali _eoh_." Ucap Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jongin. Menuangkan sup pada Jongin dan dirinya. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan..

CUP

Mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Saengil Cukhae Hamnida Jonginieee" ucap Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_MWO_? AKU?" ucap Jongin setengah berteriak karena ternyata dia yang mau dicium Sehun. Apa benar ini ulangtahunnya? Benarkah? Jongin langsung melihat tanggalan dan..

PLOK

menepok jidatnya.

"Astaga Hun aku tidak ingat. Terimakasi baby Hunnie.." dikecupnya sayang kening Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu Hun? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Mmm.. i-itu a-aku tak sengaja melihat dompetmu yang terbuka di meja kamarku saat kamu mandi kemarin, maaf aku lancang Jongiee"

Sehun tertunduk takut Jongin memarahinya. Tapi ternyata Jongin malah memeluknya.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang ada yang merayakannya untuku." Ucap Jongin satelah mengecupkilat bibir Sehun.

" Apakah ini boleh kumakan?" Tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eum! Silahkan Jongie" ucap Sehun semangat dan mengangguk imut.

"Hunh inih.." kata Jongin yang setengah kepanasan.

"Apa Jong? Ti-tidak enak ya? Lebih baik aku buang saja dari pada kau sakit perut." Kata Sehun sambil berdiri mengangkat mangkuk yang lebih besar berisi sup dengan mata yang sendu. Penuh penyesalan.

"Siapa bilang" jawab Jongin setelah Jongin menelan makanannya.

"E?" Sehun yang hampir melangkah kedapur menjadi bingung dan berhenti melangkah.

"Ini.. Sangat enak Hun. _Saranghaeyo_." Ucap Jongin pada Sehun dan kembali melahap makanannya dengan brutal. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Jongin dengan menghampiri Jongin dan membungkuk mengecup pipinya. Menaruh kembali mangkuk tadi dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jongin.

"Nado Jongie. Aku ambilkan minum dulu untukmu ne?" Saat Sehun ingin melangkah tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan pemandangan dimatanya menjadi berputar-putar. Sehun terhuyung hampir terjatuh. Tapi segera ditangkap Jongin.

"Sehun! Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ngh.. Kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi pusing sekali Jongie" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Kau pucat Sehun. Kita kerumah sakit saja" Jongin yang khawatir Sehun kenapa-kenapa ingin bangkit segera membawa Sehun ke Rumah Sakit tapi ditahan Sehun.

"Tidak! Tidak usah Jongie, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tau aku benci tempat itu. Mungkin hanya kelahan sedikit karena tempat kerjaku sekarang sudah pindah. Jadi aku sedikit lebih jauh berjalan kaki dari halte. Ya paling-paling aku kelelahan. Jangan khawatir sayang " ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan ibujarinya mengusap pipi Jongin. Jonginpun memejamkan mata saat Sehun melakukan itu. Jongin terasa tenang saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau sakit bilanglah padaku Hunnie"

"Iya aku janji. Lanjutkan makannya Jonginie. Aku ambilkan minum ne? Habiskan Supnya sampai mangkuk-mangkuknya kau telan juga tidak apa apa kekeke" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh. Untuk mengalihkan pusingnya.

"Aish kau ini. Sedang sakit sempat-sempatnya melawak –cup-. Hukuman untukmu chagiyaa~ kekeke" balas Jongin dengan mengecup bibir Sehun dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sehun kedapur dan mengambilkan minum untuk Jongin.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering pusing dan mual ya? Aku sakit apa? Aku juga lemas dan lebih mudah lelah. Haaah.. mungkin hanya kecapekan saja." Gumam Sehun dan kembali kemeja makan.

.

Ditempat lain seorang namja manis sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya sendirian sambil menatap kue ulang tahun yang biasanya dia berikan pada kekasihnya. Lilin bertuliskan angka 22 yang melambangkan umur kekasihnya. Lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya sendiri. Namja itu menangis dan berucap lirih sebelum meniup lilinnya.

"Saengil Cukhae Hamnida Kai~ Aku merindukanmu hiks.. fuuhh"

Ya, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo menyesal telah meninggalkan Kai dan kini Kyungsoo sedang melihat manis sambil memegang erat sesuatu ditangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku Kai~ hiks" Kyungsoo menyesal tidak mengejar Kai saat itu. Diapun memakai cincin pemberian Kai saat mereka putus tepat dibalkon ini. Kyungsoo memakainya sebagai liontin kalung dan berharap bertemu dengan Kai karena mantan lelakinya itu sekarang tidak pernah menampakan lagi batang hidungnya didepan Kyungsoo.

.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.. ugh kepalaku sakit sekali.. Hoekk~" ucap Sehun lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun merasa sakitnya tambah parah ditambah dengan muntah-muntah yang membuatnya semakin lemas.

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Jongin. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan seperti ini." gumam Sehun. Sehun membilas muntahan dari bibirnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

KLEK

"Annyeong Jongie~" ucap Sehun ceria mencoba mengalihkan pusing dan mualnya.

"Anyeong babyy~ Kajja aku antar kau kerja ke tokomu" sahut Jongin penuh perhatian.

"Ne ayo Jongie~"

"Sehun kau kenapa diam saja? Ada masalah chagi? Eum? Apa kau sakit?" kata Jongin penuh perhatian sambil memegang tangan Sehun dan sedikit khawatir padanya. Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Sedari tadi hanya diam dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Jongin baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongie. Jangan khawatir." Bohong Sehun. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir karena dirinya.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat sayang. Apa kau tidak izin saja. Kau tetap ingin bekerja hem..?" balas Jongin dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun setelah melirik Sehun tapi matanya tetap kembali focus menyetir.

"Aku yakin. Pasti aku kurang tidur saja Jongie" jawab Sehun lirih. Sehun ingin menenangkan Jongin, memang sebenarnya sekarang ia merasa sangat lemas, entah nanti bisa atau tidak mengantar kue. Tapi dia harus bekerja. Tidak lama akhirnya Sehun sampai di toko.

"Sehun kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku ne? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hunnie" ucap Jongin setelah menghentikan mobilnya diparkiran toko Sehun bekerja.

"Ne aku tidak apa-apa. Akau bekerja dulu Jongie –cup-" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin kilat.

"Haahh.. ne Hunie. Hati-hati" Jongin menyerah membujuk Sehun dan akhirnya membiarkan Sehun bekerja.

TRING

Sehun memasuki toko tempatnya bekerja dan pusingnya makin bertambah. Bahkan pandangan pada matanya sudah perlahan menghitam.

"Hun-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan saat Luhan melihat Sehun menunduk sambil memegang kepala dan bertumpu pada meja kasir.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan..

TRING

BRUK

"SEHUUUNN!"

**Jongin POV**

Drttttt drtttt

"Ng? Ponsel Sehun? Ceroboh sekali Sehun ini"

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan menuju ke pintu masuk. Dan aku lihat Sehun sedang menunduk sambil memegang kepala. Ada seseorang yang menghampirinya tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Kupercepat langkahku dan segera kubuka pintu masuk.

TRING

BRUK

"SEHUUUNN!"

Segera kurengkuh Sehun yang pingsan sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Hun? Sehun bangun?! Kau kenapa?"

**Author POV**

"Bawa keruangan Bos saja, ada kasur disana." Ucap Luhan pada Jongin.

"Dimana?" Tanya Jongin panic.

"Ikuti aku"

Sesampainya di ruangan itu Jongin membaringkan Sehun.

"Aku akan mengambil minyak angin. Tunggu sebentar" kata Luhan. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Hunnie bangun.. kau kenapa.." lirih Jongin sambil mengecup kepala Sehun. melihat Sehun yang pucat seperti ini membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ingin rasanya membawa kerumah sakit. Tapi Sehun sangat membenci rumah sakit maka dari itu Jongin tidak membawanya kesana.

CKLEK

"ASTAGAA SEHUN KENAPA!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun dan melirik pemuda yang bersama Sehun.

DEG

"K-kai"

DEG

"H-hyung"

**TBC**

Mianhae jika jelek readers. Aku takut mengecewakan. **REVIEW** ya..

Jika punya saran kalian ajukan aja. Siapa tau jadi inspirasi..

Aku 95line. Panggil aku vie-unni aja kalau kamu dongsaengku.

_Kamsahamnida.. Annyeong~_

Balasan Review :

sehunnoona : okeey. Ini aku lanjut cepet sebisaku.. gomawo sudah review chingu.

bbuingbbuingaegyo : hehe iya ngga apa-apa. Ini sudah baca saja terimakasih banget. Aku juga lagi UTS kita sama hehe. Sama-sama sibuk kekeke. Gomawo review chingu.

: cubit aja. Aku juga gemes. Kekeke. Gomawo review chingu.

GLux99 : iya Sehun itu kuat. Puluhan rondemah kecil. Belum ratusan e?._. Gomawo review chingu.

utsukushii02 : iya pukpuk hunnie. Ini sudah dilanjut^^ Gomawo review chingu.

adindaekaputri20 : sudah nih. Gomawo review chingu.

rainrhainyrianarhianie : uhuk iya uhuk NCan. Itu jawabannya ada di chap depan kekeke. Iya chap depan M-preg. Kamu pintar^^ Gomawo review chingu.

byuncrackers : gomawo. Ne sudah nih. Gomawo review chingu.

SehunBubbleTea1294 : NCnya HOT? Kali-kali nanti aku buatin yang lebih nampol^^ sudah lanjut nih chingu. Gomawo review chingu.

sayakanoicinoe : okey. Sudah ini chingu. Gomawo review chingu.

: iya kaihun. Ammin~ Gomawo review chingu.

Ohthehun : nanti aku buat mereka nikah. Gomawo review ohthehun^^

nicerindi : iya jangan lama-lama pamali. Gomawo review chingu.

DobiPanda : sweet sex? Aku baru tau itu kekeke. Aku 95line. Kalu kamu dibawahku panggil aku vie-unni saja. Kalau kamu diatasku seterah kamu panggil apa panda^^ Gomawo review panda

ansfifa : reaksinya di next chap chingu :p. Gomawo review chingu.

evil maknae : ne gomawo *bow* Gomawo review chingu.

Ayupadma28 : aku juga suka gaya kamu kekeke. Pengalaman pribadi yaa? Keke. Gomawo review chingu.

evil maknae : iya ini sudah lanjut evil maknae~ Gomawo review chingu.

thehunieeee : sudah nih thehunieeee. Gomawo review chingu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"ASTAGAA.. SEHUN KENAPA!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun dan melirik pemuda yang bersama Sehun.

DEG

"K-kai"

DEG

"H-hyung"

Nampaknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih saling menyayangi. Kelihatan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari kedua pasang mata tersebut saat mata mereka beradu pandang. Ada perasaan yang timbul tiba-tiba di dada keduanya dan rasa itu membuat mereka sesak.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai tentu sangat senang. Tak dipungkiri Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kai ingin memperbaiki hatinya dengan Sehun sebagai pengisi baru hatinya. Tak dapat disanggah kalau pengisi hati yang lama masih begitu membekas dihatinya, didirinya, dihidupnya selama 2 tahun kemarin. Didalam hatinya masih ada Kyungsoo. Dari tatapan mereka berdua terlihat mereka masih saling mencintai walau sudah sebulan tidak bertemu. Justru karena tidak bertemu mereka merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat.

"Se-sedang apa disini K-kai? D-dan kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup karena melihat Kainya yang ia rindukan tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"A-aku tadi mengantar Sehun. Ia pingsan tadi" ucap Kai yang sedikit tergagap juga sambil mengelus kepala Sehun sayang.

"Hm? Mengantar Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung sambil menduduki dirinya diranjang, tepat disebelah Jongin.

"Ne" singkat Jongin.

"Kau mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih bingung sekaligus takut akan hal-hal negative diotaknya tentang Sehun dan Kai.

"A-aku ke-kekasih Sehun sekarang" ucap Jongin ragu pada Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin masih menyayangi namja bermata bulat itu.

DEG

"K-ke-kekasih? Sehun? Kau? B-bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tidak terima.

"Apa urusanmu" ucap Kai ketus.

TES

"Segitu cepatkah kau melupakanku Kai? Hiks.." isak Kyungsoo yang tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini menemaninya 2 tahun telah melupakannya dalam waktu satu bulan. Sangat sakit rasanya dada Kyungsoo.

"K-kyungsoo hyung jangan menangis" khawatir Kai pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"Kai.. hiks k-kai hiks.. kaaaaiiiii hiks.. huhuhu" isak tangis Kyungsoo berubah menjadi besar dan membuat Kai reflek memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak tega melihat Kyungsoonya menangis. Kyungsoonya? Nya? Bukan-bukan. 'Kai ingat Sehun, ingat!' dalam hati Kai berseru.

"A-aku menyesal Kai. A-aku masih menyayangimu. Kembalilah padaku Kai" Mohon Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sekarang tubuhnya menegang. Memang takbisa dipungkiri Kai masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Karena mereka bersama sudah 2 tahun. Tapi ia bertekat akan memperjuangkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan memulai lembaran baru dengan Sehun. Kau pasti bisa mencari penggantiku hyung" jawab Kai dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

"Hiks K-kai hiks Kaaaaaiii Hu.. uu.. Hik huu.." tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang. Membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kai tak tega melihat Kyungsoonya begini dan Kai juga tidak mau melepaskan Sehun. Kai menyayangi keduanya. Walaupun rasa sayang keduanya berbeda.

BRUK

"Aku mo-hon Kai a-aku menye-nyesal hiks.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil sesegukan.

"Astaga.. Kyungsoo hyung bangun. Jangan begini hyung.." Kaget Kai saat Kyungsoo bersimpuh dikakinya. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai. Kyungsoo merasa saat itu ia egois. Dan Kyungsoo merasa keegoisannya itulah yang menjadi sebab mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti sekarang. Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyesal akan hal itu.

"A-aku tidak akan ba-bangun jika kau tidak me-menerimaku lagi Kai hiks" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan sesegukan sambil menatap Kai dengan mata yang bengkak dan memerah sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat anak sungai di pipi Kyungsoo. Dan Kai luluh dengan air mata yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Kai jadi merasa ingin menangis.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hyung.." lirih Kai sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh.

"K-kai.. Hiks" Kyungsoo menatap Kai lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat membuat Kai kasihan dan bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dikasihinya 2 tahun dilepaskan begitu saja dengan namja manis yang ditemuinya di Club Malam. Kai masih terdiam dengan pikian-pikiran yang membuatnya perlahan menjadi bimbang. Kyungsoo? Sehun? AARGH..

"Aku mohon Kai.. hiks.. Aku masih menyayangimu. Aku.. juga menyayangi Sehun sebagai dongsaengku. Sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku lebih menyayangimu Kai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kai.. hiks.. Aku masih mencintaimu Kai aku mencintaimuu.. hiks" lirih Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai akhirnya menitikan airmata.

BRUK

"Uljima Soo.. Ba-baiklah hyung. Aku.. aku juga masih menyayangimu." Ucap Kai dengan lirih sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh dilantai. Dalam hatinya merasa bersalah kepada Sehun tapi disisi lain ia juga masih mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Huhuhu.. Go-hiks-gomawo K-kai.. hiks.." tangis bahagia Kyungsoo.

"Ssttt.. Sudah jangan menangis ne?" Kai menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiks n-ne hiks"

"Ssstt uljima. Aku takut asmamu kambuh hyung kalau kau menangis sampai begini. Sudah ne" ucap Kai pengertian membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Ne hiks K-kai" jawab Kyungsoo sambil sesegukan.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kai lirih pada Kyungsoo. Karena Kai tidak tega pada Sehun. Kai juga menyayangi Sehun. Dan dalam hati Kyungsoo, iapun juga bingung harus bagaimana. Kyungsoo sayang pada Sehun. Sangat. Tapi Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kai. Itu membuat Kyungsoo bimbang.

"…"

"Hyung?"

"Hey? Hyung?"

"Ba-bagaimana... bagaimana kalau kita jalani ini diam-diam Kai, aku sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai adikku aku tidak mau membuatnya sakit hati. Rasanya sakit Kai. Tapi.. aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Cukup kita berdua yang tau Kai. Ba-bagaimana?" kata Kyungsoo ragu.

"_MWO_?" kaget Kai. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir olehnya tidak ada cara lain lagi.

"Hhhhhh.. Baiklah, aku juga menyayangimu hyung. _Nado_." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sepasang telinga yang mendengarkan dan sepasang mata yang melihat mereka sedari Kyungsoo masuk keruangan itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ini minyak anginnya" teriak Luhan kedalam. Sepasang yang tadi berpelukan itu buru-buru melepaskan diri dan suasana menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya agar segukannya tidak keluar.

"Ah! Ne terimakasih.." diambilnya minyak angin dan dioleskannya ke hidung Sehun oleh Jongin.

"Hunnie sadarlah.. –cup-" dikecup sayangnya kening Sehun oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu memandang Jongin cemburu. Dan Luhan yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Eunggh.."

"Sehun! Syukurlah kau sadar sayang" ucap Jongin riang sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

"Aku kenapa Jongie" Tanya Sehun lirih karena masih sangat pusing dan lemas.

"Kau pingsan sayang.. Hey hey jangan bangun dulu.."

"Hun-ah tiduran dulu sini biar hyung yang temani, mengapa bisa seperti tadi Hun-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang perhatian pada Sehun karena Luhan menyayangi Sehun sebagai adiknya. Terlebih wajah mirip mereka yang membuat Luhan menginginkan Sehun menjadi adik kandungnya kalau ia bisa. Jongin yang melihat Luhan mendekat minggir sedikit dan membiarkan Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

"Anniyo gwenchana Hyung.." jawab Sehun lirih sambil tersenyum tipis dan terduduk dibantu Luhan. Posisi Sehun sekarang adalah bahunya menyender pada Luhan dan badannya bertumpu pada Luhan. Tangan Luhan mengelus elus punggung Sehun agar tenang dan agar terasa lebih baikan. Jongin membiarkan itu karena Jongin merasa Luhan mengayomi Sehun dan bukan menyayangi Sehun seperti dirinya pada Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau izin saja hari ini Hun-ah." Kata Luhan perhatian. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tertanda setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Sehun yang melihat itu tesenyum lagi dan kali ini senyumannya sangat manis sehingga membuat ketiga orang yang ada didekatnya itu tertegun sesaat.

"Terimakasih menghawatirkanku Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Jongiie.."

"Sudah sepantasnya kami begini padamu Hun-ah." Kata Luhan yang lagi diangguki Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ada disitu namun kali ini bersama senyum yang dihadiahi oleh katiga hyungdeulnya itu.

"Gomawo ne hyungdeul" ucap Sehun lemas. Dijawab senyuman oleh ketiga orang disana. Melihat itu Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Ng? Waeyo Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kalian kompak sekali, mengangguk bersama, senyum bersama kekeke.. bikin BoyBand aja Hyungdeul kekeke" ucap Sehun dengan nada lemas sambil terkekeh lembut. Sehun tidak mau merepotkan orang dan membuat orang lain cemas. Jadi lelucon sedikit tak apa kan?

"Mwo? Jinja? Aku tidak sadar Hun-ah" ujar Luhan sambil melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat Luhan menengok hanya menggedikan bahunya dan akhirnya terkekeh bersama.

"Sudah ayo Hunnie pulang" kata Kai lembut sambil berancang-ancang menggendong Sehun.

"Pulang?" Bingung Sehun. "Aku kan bekerja Jongiie"

"_Anni_! Kau kuizinkan pulang dan istirahat beberapa hari dirumah karena Sakit Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo lembut yang sudah bisa menghentikan sesegukannya.

"Ne, jja pulang Hunnie. Atau mau kerumah sakit saja?" Kata Jongin pada Sehun yang membuat Sehun terbelalak.

"_Mwo_?! _Anni_. Jja kita pulang Jongiie.." Jongin yang melihat itu hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun dibaringkan diranjang oleh Jongin. Jongin meraba dahi Sehun. Tidak panas. Mengecek nadi Sehun. Normal. Jongin mengernyit bingung. Sehun kenapa sebenarnya?

"Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Apa ada bagian yang sakit?" Tanya Jongin perhatian.

"Kepalaku akhir-akhir ini suka pusing mendadak Jongie. Perutku juga mual sekali. Setelah bangun tidur aku juga sering muntah-muntah yang akhirnya badanku jadi lemas Jongie. Dan terkadang saat aku bekerja terlalu lelah aku merasakan sakit disini" jujur Sehun sambil menujuk bagian perut yang Sehun rasakan sering sakit akhir-akhir ini.

"Astaga Sehun mengapa tidak bilang padaku? Sepertinya sakitmu tidak sepele sayang. Bagian mana yang sakit? Ini?" tunjuk Jongin dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"AGH"

"K-kau kenapa sayang?!" kaget Jongin dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Jangan ditekan, itu sakit Jongie.." ucap Sehun lemas.

"Astaga maafkan aku, aku tidak tau. Aku panggil dokter pribadiku saja ya Hunnie. Tenang saja dia sudah kuanggap Noonaku Hunnie. Dia baik. Tidak perlu takut Sehun. Aku sangat khawatir padamu sayang." Dielusnya kepala Sehun dengan sayang oleh Jongin dan Sehun sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin yang seperti itu. Terasa lembut dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Jongie. Selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu" lirih Sehun pada Jongin yang membuat Jongin yang tadinya mengelus kepalanya sekarang tangannya merambat kepipi Sehun.

" Hey. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu sayang. Sebentar aku telepon dulu Hunnie"

"Jongie" panggil Sehun pelan karena lemas.

"Ng?" Jongin melirik Sehun karena merasa dipanggil.

"Gomawo –cup-" dikecupnya tangan Jongin yang ada dipipinya. Jongin tersenyum tulus dan kembali mengelus pipi Sehun dengan sayang.

"Sama-sama Hunnie baby.."

.

"Keluhannya apa Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Dokter pada Sehun saat baru sampai dikamar Sehun dan mengeluarkan peralatan kesehatannya.

"Kepalaku akhir-akhir ini suka pusing mendadak Uisa. Perutku juga suka mual. Setelah bangun tidur aku juga sering muntah-muntah yang membuatku menjadi lemas. Dan saat aku bekerja terlalu lelah aku merasakan sakit disini Uisa" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk perut bagian bawahnya.

"Disini?"

"AGH"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun merintih segera mendekatinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sunny Noona?"

Jongin dan Sunny sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara, jadi mereka memanggil nama seperti biasa tanpa panggilan resmi.

"Ini membingungkan saya Jongin-ah. Em.. Saya boleh boleh meminta sesuatu Sehun-ssi?"

"Meminta sesuatu apa Uisa?" Tanya Sehun bingung dan lemas.

"Kau buang air kecil ke wadah ini dan berikan padaku air senimu. Untuk pemeriksaan lanjut Sehun-ssi." Sehun mengangguk kecil dan beranjak ke kemar mandi dibantu sang Uisa dan Jongin. Tapi saat dikamar mandi Sehun masuk sendiri tentunya.

"Ini Uisa"

Sehun menyerahkan wadah yang diisi air seninya pada sang Dokter. Dan kembali kekasurnya bersandar pada _headbed_ kasurnya karena kondisinya yang masih lemah.

"Sebentar ne? Jongin-ssi jaga Sehun dulu sebentar aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Ne. Sehun kau kalau sakit bilang padaku, jangan seperti ini baby.." perhatian Jongin terhadap Sehun sambil mengecup keningnya. Sehun merasa nyaman saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Membuat rasa sayangnya kepada Jongin semakin bertambah.

"Ne Jongie, mianhae" lirih Sehun.

"T-tidak bisa d-dipercaya.." ucap Sunny saat melihat hasil pemeriksaan lewat sebatang pelastik sebesar thermometer itu.

Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengar Sunny bergumam di depan kamar mandi kamarnya segera menengok.

"Apanya Sunny Noona? Sehun sakit apa? Apa parah Noona?" Tanya Jongin beruntun karena khawatir pada Sehunnya. Jongin pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sunny.

Sehun yang mendengar Sunnypun hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dan Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa setelah Sunny bergumam tadi. Sehun berfikir sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"Chu-chukae Jongin-ah.. Sehun-ssi…." Gumam Sunny yang sekarang menengok kearah Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Chukae~!" girang Sunny sambil memeluk Jongin yang dianggap saudaranya sendiri yang tadi berjalan kearahnya.

BUG

"Whoaw.. Untung aku tidak jatuh Noona. Ada apa Noona? Sehunku sakit malah diberikan selamat. Noona kau benar-benar.." Jongin memandang Sunny tak percaya dan kesal karena Jongin menganggap Sunny senang atas sakitnya Sehun.

"Sehun tidak sakit Jongin-ah" ucap Sunny sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan beralih memegang tangan Jongin, menuntunnya berjalan mendekati kasur dan menuju keperut Sehun.

"Disini.. Ada kehidupan baru Jongin.." kata Sunny sambil terus tersenyum.

"Maksud Uisa apa?" Tanya Sehun lemas.

"Kau mengandung Sehun-ssi"

DEG

"A-apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Sunny tak percaya.

Jongin yang mendengarkan itu hanya diam mematung. Sehun hamil? Hamil anaknya? Aku akan menjadi Appa? Pikiran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berdatangan diotak Jongin. Entah dia senang atau tidak sekarang. Tapi didalam lubuk hatinya Jongin merasa senang. Jongin akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menjadi appa?" gumam Jongin yang didengar Sehun.

"J-jongin. Kau tidak marah padaku? Kau tidak benci padaku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya saat Jongin menggumamkan kata-kata tadi sangat manis menurut Sehun dan itu membuat mata Sehun mulai diselimuti lapisan bening.

"Untuk apa aku marah sayang, aku malah senang sekali karena disini ada anakku." Ujar Jongin sambil mencium perut Sehun. Cairan bening akhirnya jatuh dipipi Sehun. Sehun merasa Jongin sangat sayang padanya dan perlakuan manisnya membuat Sehun menjadi bahagia. Sampai tak terasa ternyata air matanya ikut tumpah.

"A-aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku Jongie hiks.."

"Ng? Hey sayang jangan menangis. Uljimaa.." dipeluknya Sehun sayang oleh Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar.

"Hey sudah sayang.. Sst sst sst.." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang nangisnya bertambah keras. Sunny yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Orang yang selama ini dianggap adiknya tak terasa sudah ingin punya anak. Sedangkan dia baru dekat dengan seorang dokter Senior bernama Shin Dong. Benar-benar kalah telak.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pelukan mereka berakhir dan tangis Sehun pun berangsur berhenti. Dan.. ternyata mereka berdua bingung bersama?

"Sunny Uisa mengapa Sehun bisa hamil? Kan Sehun namja?" Tanya Sehun polos membuat Jongin gemas dan mencium kilat bibir menggoda itu. Setelah itu Jongin menganggukan kepalanya ke Sunny karena setuju dengan kata-kata Sehun.

"Ish! Jongie nappeun!" kesal Sehun dan mencubit tangan Jongin.

"Yak! Yak! Appo Hunni~" rengek Jongin dan dikekehi Sunny. Dan tidak lama mereka kembali focus pada Sunny.

"Sehun kau itu namja special yang memiliki rahim. Seperti ini sebenarnya kasus langka dan aku senang aku malihat salah satunya walaupun belakangan ini sudah mulai banyak namja yang sepertimu. Biasanya kasus seperti ini keturunan dari Eommamu. Maaf Sehun, apa eommamu namja?" Tanya Sunny hati-hati karena raut wajah Sehun berubah sendu saat menyebut kata eomma.

"Ne Sunny Uisa. Eommaku namja." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Sehun jadi teringat eommanya.

"Nah.. besar kemungkinan kau menuruni eommamu Sehun. Sehun maaf bila aku salah berbicara" ucap Sunny penuh penyesalan saat melihat raut muka Sehun berubah sendu. Jongin yang melihat itu segera mengusap bahu Sehun lembut.

"Ah.. Anni Uisa gwenchana" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai disini. Jadi aku undur diri dulu Sehun, Jongin. Kalau ada apa-apa kau kabari aku Jongin. Jaga Sehun jangan sampai stress atau kupenggal kepalamu kalau keponakanku kenapa-kenapa. Pola makan diatur dan ini beberapa obat penghilang rasa pusing dan mual. Juga ini pil penambah darah Sehun. Karena kau anemia Sehun. Aku pulang dulu ne Jongin, Sehun." ucap Sunny panjang lebar sambil member beberapa plastic kecil obat dan setelahnya melenggang kearah pintu kamar. Tapi saat kenop pintu diputar dan pintu terbuka Sunny kembali berbalik.

"Hey dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Cepat-cepatlah menikah mumpung kehamilan Sehun baru 4 minggu kekeke bye bye~" ucap Sunny yang membuat keduanya blushing.

BLUSH~

"Kekeke.. Kau lucu Jongie" ucap Sehun saat melihat Jongin blushing.

"Aish kau menertawakanku ne?" balas Jongin dengan mencium pipi Sehun yang membuat Sehun blushing.

"Nappeun~" ucap Sehun yang merdu di telinga Jongin.

"Kekeke.. kau istirahatlah dulu.. Nanti babynya sakit.. jangan nakal baby" ucap Jongin pada perut Sehun yang dikekehi Sehun.

"Ne appa baby ngga akan nakal cama eomma~" kata Sehun yang menirukan suara khas anak kecil.

"Bisa saja kau sayang. Sudah istirahat nanti waktu makan malam aku bangunkan"

"Ne Jongie.."

"Tidurlah sayang, jaljaaa.."

CUP

Sehun memejamkan mata saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya, lama kelamaan Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dan Sehun membalas melumat ciuman Jongin. Jongin merindukan Sehun, dan Sehunpun juga demikian. Tangan Jongin juga beralih kesebelah tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Uummm.. ngggh.. mmmmhh.." desahan nikmat mereka berdua. Sampai pada Sehun yang memukul-mukul kecil bahu Jongin yang bertanda nafasnya mulai sesak. Jongin yang mengerti segera melepaskan kecupannya dan mengelap sisa salivanya di bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa lembut sangat kentara akan rasa sayang yang dalam.

Jongin mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada Sehun –cup- hanya mengecup tapi terdiam beberapa lama dan akhirnya Jongin melepaskan kecupannya.

"Jaljaa.." Saat Jongin hendak pergi Sehun menarik baju Jongin yang membuat Jongin berbalik.

"Hng? Waeyo?"

"Jongie.. Temani aku tidur ne?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggunakan pupy eyesnya.

"Kekeke oke sayang.."

Segera Jongin menaiki kasur Sehun dan merengkuh Sehun. Menenggelamkan kepala Sehun di dadanya. Dan tidak lama dengkuran haluspun terdengar.

.

"Jonginiee~" teriak Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kelihatannya sehabis mandi.

"Waaah sepertinya enak Jongie.." ucap Sehun memandang kagum masakan Jongin. Jongin berinisiatif memasak untuk Sehun melihat di internet karena Sehun sedang tidak bisa lelah. Jongin takut babynya kenapa-napa.

"Khusus untukmu dan baby Hunnie. Jja makan.."

"Ne"

TING TONG

"Ng? Ada tamu Jongie biar aku bukakan sebentar ne.."

"Anni aku saja Hunnie, kau duduk disini ne jangan kemana-mana.." ucap Jongin posesif. Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Ne prince" canda Sehun yang membuat Jongin terkekeh juga.

CKLEK

DEG

"H-hyung?"

"Annyeong Kai, bogoshipo~"

**TBC**

Mianhae kalau ceritaku aneh. Review yaa~

Khamsahamnida.. Annyeong~

Oia buat **xxx** kemarin kamu sudah komentar kok aku pun sudah balas kamu. Tapi apa daya tiba-tiba waktu di upload hilang gitu. Maafkan aku. Dan yang lain maaf kalau ada yang seperti ini lagi ya. Maafkan Viy~

Balasan Review :

**Ohthehun** : bapaknya sehun munculnya tar-taran Ohthehun kekeke. Sabar-sabar biar disayang Sehun~

**SehunBubbleTea1294** : mual? IYA MUAL. IYA SEPERTINYA HAMIL. OTTOKHAEEEEE~ yah tapi.. tapi.. next chap gak ngecewain kok kekeke

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : sama-sama bbuing~ iya dia Hamil Bbuing. Iya Kai ketemu Kyungsoo lagi~ gimanadong._.

**Ayanesakura** **chan** : iya Coo oma ketemu Kai appa. Ntar ada ko hehe chan appa. Kekeke

**Sehunnoona** : Sehun pusing hunnoona~ oke aku udah next^^

**Daddykaimommysehun** : ne keep reading saeng~ sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab sama bacaan diatas ini daddykai~ kekeke

**Gembel** : iya polos tapi mau. Kekeke. Omo omo! Aku dicipok basah.. bibirku.. bibirku..

**Kikycuma**.**milikangga** : O.O hai unni. Aku terima saranmu unni tapi di next depan kekeke gomawo..

**Hyours** : DO? Gimana yaa? #naikturuninalis maaf chingu jawabannya ada dibacaan kekeke

**Xxx** : wah baru nemu ya? Oke aku next. Sehun cute ya? aku juga kok._.

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie** : iya aku mengakuimu kekeke. Aku juga cemburu sebenernya….

**Sayakanoicinoe** : iya okeeee^^

**Utsukushii02** : yap kamu pintar. Okee^^

**Ayupadma28** : bisa dong hehe. Iya ntar direlain di chap depan.. mungkin tapi yaa…. Kekeke

**DobiPanda** : ish kamu._. okee sudah ni panda.

**Guest** : oke aku next secepat yangkubisa^^

**barbieLuKai** : yaahh.. kai ganolak. Mianhae~

**Kaihun** aegi : sehunninya hamil aegiii~ haha kamu benar. Ne. keep reading too.

**Xxx** : review kamu masuk kok xxx. Maaf ya kalau gak kemasukan~ iya kaihun ko^^

**Diyas** : okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**byuncrackers** : oke ;;3

**indah** sari : iya nggak kok indah sari~

**icha** : iya nggapapa icha. Kekeke mianhae icha. Oke aku next sebisaku~


	6. Chapter 6

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Ng? Ada tamu Jongie biar aku bukakan, sebentar ne.."

"_Anni!_ Aku saja Hunnie, kau duduk saja disini jangan kemana-mana.." ucap Jongin posesif sambil memegang bahu Sehun agar kembali duduk dikursinya. Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"_Yes_ _My_ _Prince_" canda Sehun yang membuat Jongin terkekeh juga.

CKLEK

DEG

"H-hyung?"

"Annyeong Kai, bogoshipo~" ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Jongin baru tersadar akan Kyungsoo. Astaga! Sehun mengandung anakku. Lalu Kyungsoo hyung? Jongin merasa sepertinya dia harus membicarakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo nanti.

"Na-nado Hyung.. Ada apa hyung kesini?" gagap Jongin sambil mencoba membalas genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Sehun Kai, dan sekalian menemuimu kekeke" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pipi Kai dan kemudian melengos kedalam rumah Sehun.

"Sehunnaaaaa~"

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu Jongin ke meja makan mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan Sehun menengok. Senyum langsung tertampang di wajahnya yang membuat matanya melengkung imut.

"E? Kyungsoo hyung aaaaaaaaa _bogoshipo_ hyung" balas Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengernyit saat melihat makanan terhidang dengan lumayan mewah.

"Aku sepertinya menganggu ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ah _anni_ hyung, Jongie memasakan untukku karena aku lagi kurang enak badan saja hyung. Kyungsoo hyung sudah makan belum? Kalau belum makan bersama saja. Jja duduk disini hyung" Ucap Sehun ceria kepada Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk disebelah kanannya dan Jongin disebelah kirinya.

"Apa benar boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu hyung, _kajja_ kita makan"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun dari bangku sebelahnya hanya mengulas senyum tulus ke Sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi sedih. Karena Kai dulu tidak pernah mencoba memasakan masakan sebanyak ini untuknya. Sedangkan ke Sehun kenapa sebanyak ini. Dulu saat Kyungsoo sakit Kai hanya memasakannya bubur. Tidak lebih. Dan itu menbuat hati Kyungsoo menjadi ngilu.

Tapi melihat Sehun yang tertawa riang membuat Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan kalau dia sekarang yang menjadi penganggu didalam hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Melihat Sehun yang ceria membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi ikut ceria. Kyungsoo mengakui kalau Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Sehun. Apa Kyungsoo harus merelakan Kai untuk Sehun saja?

Sepertinya itu harus dipikirkan lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Ketiga orang itupun akhirnya melangsungkan makan bersama sambil sedikit bercanda-canda. Sehun melihat ikan yang Jongin masakan untuknya disalah satu piring saji dengan tatapan yang lapar. Sehun merasa ikannya lezat dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan menaruh di piringnya.

"Ugh.." Sehun merasa mual setelah mencium bau ikan yang dimasak Jongin. Kemudian Sehun memegangi perutnya yang mual itu. Dan menutup area mulut dan hidung dengan tangan yang sebelahnya.

"Hun, _gwenchana_?!" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun, Jongin yang sedang makan langsung menengok kearah Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_ Hunnie?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil memegang bahu Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_, hanya sedikit mual saja hyung, Jongie"

"Ugh..Hoek hmmmptt"

"SEHUN" "HUNNIE" panggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan saat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang panic pun segera menyusul Sehun yang berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hoek.. ugh.. HOEK.. ahh.. kepalaku sakit.. Hooeekk.."

"SEHUN, kau kenapa? Astaga" khawatir Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun muntah-muntah. Kyungsoo memijat-mijat pelan tengkuk Sehun. Jongin yang baru sampai langsung memegang bahu Sehun yang sepertinya sudah sangat lemas.

"Hey hey hey! Sehun! Sehun!" teriak Jongin panic saat Sehun hampir limbung karena lemas.

"Sehun!" teriak panic Kyungsoo juga saat melihat Sehun hampir saja limbung.

"Ugh.. Mi-mianhae Jongie, hyunghh.. Akuh lemash" ucap Sehun kurang jelas karena Sehun sudah benar-benar merasa lemas. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung bisa tolong ambilkan air hangat untuk Sehun.." Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas mengambilkan air untuk Sehun.

Jongin meletakan Sehun dikasurnya, sangat khawatir rasanya. Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang berbaring terlihat sangat pucat. Jongin menjadi tidak tega pada Sehun jika melihatnya begini.

"Hunnie apa yang kau rasakan? Jujur jangan menyembunyikannya lagi Hunnie. Apa yang kau rasakan hm? Mual? Pusing? Atau apa sayang?" Tanya Jongin beruntut karena sangat khawatir pada Sehun dan babynya.

"Pertamanya perutku mual Jongin saat mencium ikan, lama-kelamaan mualnya bertambah dan kepalaku terasa sakit tiba-tiba Jongin" keluh Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kasihan kau Sehun. Baby jangan nakal begitu. Kasihan momymu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus perut Sehun.

"Ini airnya! Maaf lama tadi aku memasak air dulu. Karena didapurmu tidak ada air panas tadi."

"Ah _gwenchana_, Hunnie ini minum airnya dan obatmu juga. Setelah itu kau tidur ne?" ucap Jongin perhatian.

"Ne Jongie~" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Sehun sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Sepertinya parah sekali? Aku khawatir padamu Sehunna?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih melihat Sehun seperti ini bahkan matanya sudah benar-benar hampir menangis.

"Aku tidak sakit Hyungie~" jawab Sehun sambil sedikit tersenyum setelah menelan habis obatnya.

"Ne hyung, Sehun tidak sakit" jawab Jongin juga dengan senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tidak sakit? Maksudnya?" bingung Kyungsoo.

"Disini.. ada buah cintaku dan Jongin Hyungie~" ucap Sehun sambil menuntun tangan Kyungsoo ke perutnya.

DEG

"M-maksudnya k-kau ham-mil Hun-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil dan Jongin tersenyum padanya. Senyum dan tatapan Jongin ke Kyungsoo sedikit terkesan kasihan dan permohonan maaf yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo sangat sedih mendengarnya, dan saat melihat tatapan Jongin hatinya seperti digores oleh sebilah pisau dan setelahnya disirami perasan jeruk nipis. Sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

"_Chu_-_chukae_ Hun-ah.." dipeluknya Sehun oleh Kyungsoo yang diam-diam menghapus air matanya dibalik punggung Sehun saat berpelukan agar Jongin dan Sehun tidak mengetahui air matanya menetes.

"Ne _gomawo_ hyuuuuung~" ucap Sehun pelan dengan aksen ceria walaupun sedang terbaring lemah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan isakan dan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi dari matanya.

"_Cheonma_ Hun-ah.. Sekarang kau istirahat. Aku pamit pulang ne? Jaga baik-baik anak ini Hun-ah" kata Kyunsoo sambil tersenyum tulus. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa bersalah pada hyungnya itu.

"Ne. Hati-hati hyung. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Tak apa Hun-ah. _Jalja_ Sehunie. Hyung pulang dulu"

"Ne hyung"

.

"Jadi itu anakmu Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai didepan rumah Sehun.

"Ne hyung.." jawab Kai singkat.

"Ternyata kau sudah sejauh itu ya Kai dengan Sehun.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hhhh.. Ne Hyung. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ hyung. Hyung.. sepertinya hubungan kita harus benar-benar berakhir hyung. _Mianhae_, _jeongmal_.." lirih Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kai. Airmata menetes begitu saja dari matanya. Begitu sakit hati Kyungsoo rasanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau memaksakan lagi bila hati Kai bukan untuknya walaupun bersama, kebahagiaan tidak akan datang. Kyungsoo juga merasa sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kai. Dihati Kai saat ini hanya ada Sehun. Jadi Kyungsoo putuskan untuk….

"Ne Kai.. Aku juga ingin kita mengakhirinya. Sepertinya aku terlambat Kai kekeke –tes tes tes-" kekeh Kyungsoo yang diselingi air mata.

"Hyung.." Kai yang melihat itu tidak tega. Tapi hatinya saat ini untuk Sehun.

"Hahaha hiks haha hiks hiks hahaha"

Kai yang sudah sangat tidak tega segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapannya. Dan seketika tangis Kyungsoo pun pecah. Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai. Dan ini..-

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakainya.

-lebih baik kau beri untuk Sehun. Aku sepertinya tak pantas."

Kalung itu berliontin cicin yang diberi Kai saat ingin melamar Kyungsoo. Kai yang melihat itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"H-hyung.."

"_Gwenchana_. Aku pulang dulu ne? _Bye_ Kai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tapi air mata tetap menetes di pipinya. Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Mianhae Hyung.." kemudian Kai berbalik dan masuk kembali kerumah Sehun.

.

Dari jauh ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Salah satu dari kedua pasang mata tersebut bahkan tidak tega melihat ketegaran Kyungsoo dan menitikan air mata.

"Hiks Kyungsoo hiks.."

"Sst sst stt Baekki sudah jangan menangis kita harus menghiburnya besok ne?"

"Ne Luhannie hiks."

"Sst sst sst sudah sayang"

Ternyata kedua orang ini adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sepasang kekasih yang bekerja di toko cake Kyungsoo. Tadinya niat awal mereka adalah menjenguk Sehun. Mereka bisanya menjenguk malam karena toko baru saja tutup dan pekerjaan baru selesai. Tapi saat Luhan dan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan kerumah Sehun, dari jarak yang sudah dekat dari Rumah Sehun tidak sengaja Luhan dan Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang berada di depan gerbang rumah Sehun. Saat Baekhyun ingin memanggilnya Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menggeleng.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyuhmmpptt" Baekhyun memandang Luhan penuh tanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di belakang sebuah mobil tepat di sebrang rumah Sehun. Disana mereka bisa melihat kejadian apapun yang terjadi dari balik kaca mobil ini tanpa perlu bersembunyi karena terhalangi badan mobil.

"Waeyo Luhannie? Mengapa aku diajak kesini? Dan kenapa tadi kau menutup mulutku?"

"Sssttt Baekbaby lihatlah" Baekhyun langsung menengok ke sumber suara saat mendengar perintah Luhan.

_CKLEK_

"_H-hyung?"_

"_Annyeong Kai, bogoshipo~" kemudian Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai dan Kai balas menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. _

"_Aku ingin menjenguk Sehun Kai, dan sekalian menemuimu kekeke" kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pipi Kai dan kemudian melengos kedalam rumah Sehun._

"_Sehunnaaaaa~"_

Baekhyun yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya dan menengok kearah Luhan. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kata '_bogoshipo'_ yang diucapkan Kyungsoo pada Kai. Terlebih tadi Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo samar berucap "….sekalian menemuimu" untuk Kai. Baekhyun bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa ini Luhannie? Kau tau sesuatu tentang barusan?"

Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan mengangguk segera menatap penuh selidik meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan padaku" Kata Baekhyun telak.

"Hhh.. jadi begini…."

Luhanpun menceritakan saat dirinya tak Sengaja melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai diruangan Kyungsoo saat Sehun Kyungsoo yang meminta kembalinya Kai ke sisinya. Tentang Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh dan tentang Kai yang menerimanya kembali. Dan tentang-tentang lainnya yang Luhan lihat saat itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Luhan hanya bisa membelalak dan menatap Luhan seakan berkata 'Kau Serius'. Dan Luhan yang mengerti tatapan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti berkata dia serius.

"Astaga Sehuunn.. Kasihan Sehun." kata Baekhyun menatap iba pintu rumah Sehun.

"Aku juga berfikir sama sepertimu Baekbaby. Bagaimana kalau kita disini dulu? Menunggu Kyungsoo pulang?"

"Ah baiklah kebetulan aku juga penasaran Luhannie"

Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya menunggu Kyungsoo pulang didepan Rumah Sehun. Mereka banyak berbincang. Mengenai Sehun yang beberapa hari ini menurut Baekhyun suka terlihat pucat. Dan Kyungsoo yang lebih pendiam walaupun masih terlihat ceria. Mereka ternyata menyadari itu dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu antara Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar rumah Sehun. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung diam agar mendengar percakapan yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"_Jadi itu anakmu Kai?" _

"_Ne hyung.." _

"_Ternyata kau sudah sejauh itu ya Kai dengan Sehun.." _

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendengar itu mebelalak saat mendengar kata anak.

"_Hhhh.. Ne Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae hyung. Hyung.. sepertinya hubungan kita harus benar-benar berakhir hyung untuk saat ini. Mianhae, jeongmal.." _

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Dan menjadi ikut tegang akan apa jawaban Kyungsoo tentang hubungannya dengan Kai. Dan setelahnya Luhan dan Baekhyun mendesah lega, tapi memancarkan aura kasihan pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ne Kai.. Aku juga ingin kita mengakhirinya. Sepertinya aku terlambat Kai kekeke"_

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak terlalu jelas mendengar, hanya samar-samar tapi yang mereka lihat Kyungsoo dan Kai mengobrol sebentar dan Kyungsoo memberikan kalung yang dipakainya pada Kai. Luhan dan Baekhyun melihat jelas apa liontin kalung itu. Sebuah cincin. Kai terlihat menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menangis dan direngkuh oleh Kai.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu ikut menangis.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sudah sayang menangisnya. Besok kita hibur Kyungsoo ne? Kau buatlah dia tertawa. _Kajja_ kita pulang. Sudah malam. _Jja_." Ajak Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih sesegukan.

"N-neh hik Luhannie" dan merekapun pulang dengan pikiran-pikiran yang melayng-layang di otak mereka tentang Kyungsoo Sehun dan Jongin.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit saat ini. aku harap itu keputusan terbaik untuk hatiku. Aku berharap agar aku tidak menyesalinya untuk kedua kali.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah dan sampai pada sebuah lapangan basket yang sudah sepi. Maklum saja ini sudah malam. tangisku pecah seketika disini. Perih sekali hatiku ini. Sangat sakit mengetahui namja yang aku cintai sudah menghamili orang lain. Hatiku serasa ditikam oleh ribuan pisau. Sangat sakit rasanya. Aku memukul-mulul dadaku agar rasa sakit dan ngilu yang ada dihatiku hilang. Tapi tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Sehun dan Kai. Aku menyayangi Sehun. dia Kuanggap adikku. Jadi kurelakan Kai untukmu Sehun. Tolong jaga Kai.

"Hiks.. hiks Kaaiii hiks Kaaaaaiiii huhuhu.. hik hiiik"

"Ah.. Uh.. sakk-iit"

Ada apa ini? dadaku sakit sekali. Ah nafasku sesak. Astaga asmaku kambuh. Inhalerku inhalerku. Dikantongku, kantong, kantong, kantong. Kucari setiap kantong tidak ada. Ya Tuhan ketinggalan. Ah.. sesak sekali.

"Hiiiikk~ Uh.. Hiiiiikk se-hhiiiik sak hiiiikk. Tho-longhhiiiiikkk… uhuk.. Hiiiikkk"

Nafasku sudah sangat pendek apa mungkin ini akhir hayatku? Tragis sekali nasibku. Semoga Sehun, Kai dan _aegya_ kalian bahagia ya, ditengah rasa sakitku aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba semua gelap.

**TBC**

…**..**

**Balasan Review :**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : **iya main tapi cuma bentar selingkuhnya kekeke. Iya Luhan yang nguping. 100 buat kamuuuuu. Oke aku udah next nih^^

**Daddykaimommysehun** : iya daddy balikan tapi Cuma sebentar banget. Mommymu tabah ko nak kekeke. Oke sip daddy^^

**Kikycuma**.**milikangga** : iya makin banyak. Tapi Cuma konflik simple. Masalahnya yang ribet-ribet masih belom bisa eon^^

**Ohthehun** : iya adikmu hamil. Kyaaaaa… iya Kyungsoo yg dateng. Sabar Ohthehun sabar~ iya kamu benar 100 buat kamuuuu. Lanjutin aja tar aku baca kekeke^^

**Sayakanoicinoe**: yah adegan itu tidak ada disini, itu nanti sayakano. Mianhae *bow*

**Kiyomi** **Fujoshi** : iya ini simple kok Kiyomi^^ sabar ntar kalo gak ada Kyungsoo gak seru kekeke.

**Sehunnoona** : iya ini sudah fast update hunnoona kekeke.

**Indah** **sari** : iya kasihan tapi dia sebenernya juga gak tega~

**barbieLuKai** : Luhan Sehun? kekeke curcol ni yee.. Aku kaisoonya sebentar doing kok. Merapatnya ke kaihun kekeke.

**Oh Dhan Mi** : iya awalnya juga aku envy waktu ngetik._. nggapapa ko Oh Dhan Mi udah ngereview aja juga udah seneng. Aku suka baca FFmu kekeke.

**Adindaekaputri20** : iya gpp adinda. Iya kai bimbang jadinya maruk deh hehe. Oke sudah lanjut nih^^

**Byuncrackers** : Vi is back too. Iya selingkuh sebentar Jonginnya. Oke sudah kulanjut^^

**DobiPanda** : kekeke gaksampai dimadu panda kekeke

**Ghoticlolita28** : mwo? adiknya? Kai pilih hun dongs ghotic~

**Ayupadma28** : doamu terkabul ayu kekeke

**Putry**.**KyusungKrishun** : sebel? Aku juga *pout* kamu mau titip sehun sama luhan? Sama aku aja aku rela ko kalo yang di titip kaya sehun mah kekeke

**YoungChanBiased** : iya gpp Young. Iya aku juga suka yang hamil-hamil kekeke. Aku gak selipin chingu mianhae *bow*

**Utsukusii02** : iya kasihan bingit. Oke utsuuu^^

**Rainrhainyrianarianhie** : nggak ko sehun tidak tersakiti kekeke. Sabar rain sabar. Siapa tau kalo sabar dikecup Sehun? kekeke

**Hunnie** : iya parah ;;/

**Xxx** : masuk ko^^ iya jahat bentar kekeke

**Guest** : pilih sehun guest kekeke gomawo~

**Gembel** : lama apanya._. iya Sehun hamil. Entahlah DOnya gimana ;;/ kekeke liat next chap saja kekeke

….

_Maaf jika nanti ada nama yang hilang lagi ya. Aku udah nyatet nama kalian semua ko. Tapi kalo kehapus maaf ya. Bukan aku yang hapus. Dari sananya kepost begitu mian *bow*. Semoga nggak ada._

Semoga suka sama ceritanya. Pantengin terus yaaa..

Terimakasih **REVIEW**nya readers ^^v

Maaf jika balasannya kurang memuaskan *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Cast** : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and EXO.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrrrrttt _

"_Ng? Handphone yeoja ini"_

"_Yeoboseo"_

"_Heh.. Siapa kau? Mana anakku?" Tanya orang disebrang telepon dengan sedikit cemas._

"_Oh kau appa dari yeoja ini. Dia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit XOXO Seoul. Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan dipinggir sebuah lapangan basket."_

"_MWO? Anakku! Tolong jaga dia sebentar aku akan segera kesana!"_

_Tuut tuut tuut_

"_Haish sambungannya langsung diputus"_

_._

"Eungh~"

Sesorang yang berbaring diranjang membuka matanya perlahan, karena dadanya masih sedikit sakit dan masih sedikit sesak. Dipandangnya pada sekeliling. Nuansa putih. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah meninggalkan dunia.

Haaaaah… Hubungan _backstreet_ selama 2 tahun hilang sudah. Rasa sayang ini harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Tepatnya dihatinya. Sekarang saatnya memulai kehidupan baru didunia baru. Apa aku sudah sampai disurga?

"Apa aku sudah disurga ya?"

"Kekekeke kau dirumah sakit Noona, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Ucap pemuda tampan dan suara yang berat membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara. Dan sekejap Kyungsoo terdiam melihat wajah manusia disampingnya. Tampan. Dan setelah Kyungsoo memahami pertanyaan pemuda itu ia mengernyit bingung.

"Aku? Noona? Dirumah sakit?"

"Ne. Tadi aku melihatmu dipinggir lapangan basket. Saat aku hampiri kau sudah pingsan Noona. Kau tadi sangat pucat, aku sangat takut tadi. Tapi syukurlah kau tertolong nonna" Namja itu tersenyum dan bersyukur tadi dia tidak terlambat menolong orang yang dianggap Noona-noona cantik ini. sedangkan Kyungsoo bersyukur dia belum meninggal. Karena sejujurnya dia jugfa belum siap.

'Haaah untung saja' batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. jadi kau menolongku? Khamsahamnida tuan.. em.."

"Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol Noona"

"Ah.. Khamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi. Aku Do Kyungsoo dan aku namja jangan panggil aku Noona" Kyungsoo lembut dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya.

"_MWOYA_? _NAMJA_? _JEONGMAL_?"

"He-em~" Kyungsoo sedikit bergumam dan mengangguk imut.

"Tapi tadi saat aku menggendongmu kau sangat ringan seperti _yeoja_. Dan wajahmu juga eumm… cantik. Kau namja yang imut Kyungsoo" tambah Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

Chanyeol merasakan debaran-debaran aneh tapi mengasikan saat melihat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol seorang yang jujur dan polos walaupun perawakan yang ia punya sangat jauh dari kata polos.

"Aku tertarik padamu Kyungsoo~ Kau namja yang menggemaskaaaannn" Chanyeol segera mencubit pipi namja imut itu. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan itu tersenyum tipis dan pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Aw~ aw~ Chanyeol sakiiiit."

PLAK

"APPO.." keluh Chanyeol saat merasakan ada geplakan keras dikepalanya.

"YAK! Kau apakan pasien ini hah. Dasar kurang ajar!"

"YAK! Appo!"

Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan langsung Dokter vs Chanyeol hanya berekspresi..

O.O

Seorang _yeoja_ yang imut datang menggeplak pemuda jangkung yang tadi mencubit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung paham kalau _yeoja_ itu adalah Dokter, tapi apa ada Dokter yang kurang ajar seperti itu. Sang Dokter yang mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kekeke tenang saja dia adikku. Dan namaku Sunny. Ah.. apa kau sudah baikan? Apa masih terasa sesak?" Tanya Sang Dokter lembut. Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban dari Dokter hanya membentuk mulutnya 'o' dan menggeleng imut.

"Mmm.. Masih sedikit sesak tapi tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah menolongku Dokter"

"Ne, itu memang tugasku mm.. Kyungsoo. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku perkirakan kau sedikit tertekan" jawab Sunny sambil melihat papan nama pasien di ranjang Kyungsoo dan menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo, menatapnya lama.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu Kyungsoo. Wajahmu tak asing untukku" ucap Sunny menimang-nimang.

"Ng? masa? Aku baru pertamakali melihatmu Dokter. Mmmm sepertinya sih.." kata Kyungsoo kurang yakin.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kau istirahat ne? Aku tinggal dulu Kyungsoo."

"Ne _Uisa_. _Gomawo_." Dan Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya yang berbaring hendak ingin tidur.

"Dan kau! Jangan macam-macam padanya! Arra?!" ucap Sunny pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam di kursi karena kesal dengan kakaknya, si Dokter mungil ini yang tadi seenaknya mengeplak kepalanya. Kan Chanyeol jadi merasa malu didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" ucapnya kesal.

"Good~ -puk puk-" puji Sunny sambil menepuk kepala adiknya itu.

Dan Sunny akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau istirahat ne Kyungsoo, aku ingin ke kantin, aku lapaaaaar" rengek Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang dikekehi Kyungsoo.

"Ne Chan-

BRAK

-yeol."

"KYUNGSOO.. Astaga Kyungsoo sayang kau tidak apa-apa heum?"

"Appa? Appa kenapa kesini? Harusnya appa kan di Myangdong"Tanya Kyungsoo pada appanya.

"Tadi appa panic saat appa menelponmu yang mengangkat malah orang lain. Dan katanya kau ditemukan di pinggir lapangan basket dalam keadaan pingsan. Astaga ada apa denganmu sayang? Mengapa bisa sampai begini Kyung?"

"Iya appa aku lupa bawa inhalerku tadi. Maaf membuat Appa cemas. Tapi aku baik-baik saja appa. Hanya saja aku masih agak lemas." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga kesehatanmu sayang. Appa tidak mau melihatmu begini lagi nanti. _Arra_?"

"Ne appa"

"Ng.. Mianhae.." ucap Chanyeol yang sedaritadi mendengar percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Eh? Ada orang ternyata" ucap Appa Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol _ahjussi_ yang tadi mengangkat telepon."

"Oh kau. Wah kau tampan juga. Kau kekasihnya Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya appa Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar seakan arti tatapannya 'Akhirnya Kyungsoo punya pacar'.

"Eh? Aku? Bukan _ahjussi_. Tapi.. kalau _ahjussi_ mengizinkan aku juga ingin mendaftar jadi pacarnya. Dia sangat imut _ahjussi_. Aku tertarik pada Kyungsoo _jussi_. Aku ingin melindunginya dari mata para lelaki yang nakal!" Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh terlihat dari matanya yang berkoar-koar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membelalak _shock. _Lain lagi dengan appa Kyungsoo, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tenang bak malaikat.

"Ah.. Kukira sudah jadi sepesang kekasih. Aku izinkan anak muda. Kau tampan. Cepatlah menikah. Segera beri aku cucu ne? Aku ingin cucu. Anak buahku ditoko saja ada yang sudah dapat cucu. Appa juga mau Soo~" ucap appa Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol merasa ada aliran darah tidak normal di sekitar pipi, membuat mereka merona.

"YAK! APPA!" teriak Kyungsoo segera menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Be-benarkah _ahjussi_ mengizinkanku?" tatapan Chanyeol dengan terharu. Sungguh terlalu jujur kau Chanyeol.

"Ne _ahjussi_ mengizinkanmu bocah jangkung" ucap appa Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Whoooow gomawo _ahjussi_.. Kyungsoo…

Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa di panggil berniat ingin membuka selimut diwajahnya.

….apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"A-apa?! Apa kau serius Chanyeol. Kita kan baru kenal?" ucap Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa akan kejadian menyakitkan beberapa jam lalu.

"Ne! Aku serius. Maukah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi teringat saat Kai menyatakan cintanya dulu dan itu membuat kejadian yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak menjadi teringat kembali. Kyungsoo ingin mendudukan dirinya tapi ditahan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menurut dan Chanyeol ternyata mengatur tempat tidur Kyungsoo agar sedikit terduduk dan tidak datar seperti kasur biasa.

Appa Kyungsoo, Do Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum saat melihat ini semua. Hatinya menghangat melihat anaknya senang seperti ini. Dan menurut Do Joonmyeon momen ini sangat langka. Maka appa Kyungsoo segera mengambil handphone disakunya dan merekam kejadian ini secara diam-diam sambil senyum-senyum. Sangat jahil ternyata.

"A-aku…

Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Kyungsoo harus menerima atau menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin melupakan Kai. Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin terpuruk lama dengan semua kejadian ini. Kyungsoo merasa Tuhan sangat sayang padanya karena Kyungsoo merasa Tuhan tidak mau melihatnya berlama-lama melihatnya bersedih. Maka dikirimkanlah Chanyeol untuknya. Dan Kyungsoo sepertinya sayang sekali jika melewatkan pemberian-NYA. Jadi keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat.

"Aku.. mau Chanyeol."

"Be-benarkah?" kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya, tapi ada beberapa syarat dan itu harus kau lak-sa-na-kan" kata Kyungsoo mutlak dan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Syarat? Apa itu Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau… tidak boleh menyakitiku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo dengan air mata menetes disudut matanya dan segera dihapus Chanyeol.

"Hey _ulljima_.. Aku akan memenuhi itu semua Kyungsoo. Semua. Terimakasih. Kita mencoba dari awal ne? _ulljima sst sst_"

"Ne hiks Chanyeol. Aku menangis hiks senang Chanyeol hiks Yeollie hiks"

"Ssstt sst sstt sudah sayang Kyungiechagie ssstt" ucap Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoonya menangis sesegukan. Dada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sesak.

"Hiks hiiik C-chan hiiiiiik ugh.."

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa?!" tanya sang Appa khawatir melihat Kyungsoo anaknya memegangi dadanya erat. Handphone yang tadi digunakan segera dimasukannya ke kantong saku dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Appa Kyungsoopun segera melihat Kyungsoo dan terbelalak ketika melihat Kyungsoonya sedang sesak nafas. Segera Chanyeol memencet tombol darurat pada sisi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie? Kau kenapa? DOKTEEER"

"Hiiiiiiiikkk haah hiiiiiiik sak-kitthh hiiiiikk ap-apah hiiiiikk" rintih Kyungsoo dan segera memanggil appanya. Appanya sangat panic melihat Kyungsoonya sedang sesak dan segera merengkuh anaknya. Mengambil alihnya dari Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memanggil dokter.

"Sstt sayang appa disini sabar ne? DOKTER! DOKTER!" teriak appa Kyungsoo Khawatir.

"Hiiiikkk sak-iith appah hiiiiiik uhuk hiiiik y-yolihh hiiiiiiikkk"

"Sabar ne?" ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dan bersedia menjadikan tangannya digenggam Kyungsoo sampai kuku-kuku Kyungsoo melukai tangannya yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakit dan sesak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak keberatan dan malah Chanyeol berharap jika Kyungsoo dapat menghilangkan sakitnya dengan meremukan tangannya Chanyeol rela asalkan Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

BRAK

"Maaf anda silahkan tunggu diluar"

"Noona tolong Kyungsoo noona"

"Ne akan kulakukan Chanyeol. Sekarang kau keluar dulu dan bawa tuan ini juga. Cepat!" ucap Sunny panic.

BRAK

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo pun tertutup dan kedua orang yang ada diluar ruangan itu panic mondar mandir dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Terutama Chanyeol. Appa Kyungsoo atau Joonmyeon akhirnya duduk di kursi tunggu. Dan segera memanggil Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik kedalam ruangan agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol. Sini. Jangan mondar mandir begitu"

"E? n-ne ahjussi"

"Mmm… a-ahjussi apa aku boleh bertanya?" Chanyeolpun duduk disebelah Joonmyeon dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Panggil aku appa Suho yeol. Kau kan calon menantuku. Mau tanya apa?" ucap appa Suho bingung. Sedangkan Chanyeol merona mendengar kata dari appa Suho.

"Begini appa Suho. Asma Kyungsoo derita apa parah sekali?"

"Haaahhh…. Dia asma sejak kecil. Asmanya akan kambuh jika dia sedang stress dan kelelahan saja biasanya. Namun aku baru lihat tadi saat dia menangis sesegukan membuatnya kambuh. Aku akan bertanya nanti dengan dokter yang kecil tadi itu tentang ini"

Chanyeol mendengar noonanya dikatai kecil langsung sedikit membelalak kaget dan menahan tawa. Sehingga yang muncul hanya kekehannya saja.

"Kekekekeke dia Noonaku appa Suho. Nanti bertanya saja keruangannya bersamaku appa."

"Mwo? Noonamu? Tapi kok kecil yeol?" tanya appa Suho polos. Chanyeol tak habis pikir ada orang sepolos ini menjadi appa. Pantas Kyungsoo polos juga.

"Entahlah appa kekeke. Haaah lama sekali. Apa Kyung-

CKLEK

Kedua orang itu langsung menengok kearah pintu dan segera menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Noona bagaimana Kyungsoo?" omongan Chanyeol terpotong karena Noonanya sudah keluar dari ruang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku Uisa?"

"Hhh.. biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Sepertinya asma yang diderita bertambah parah. Maaf anda siapanya?" tanya Sunny yang melihat Joonmyeon.

"Ah.. Aku appanya"

"Oh.. Mari keruangan saya"

.

"Hooooaaammmmm" Namja manis menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Saat melihat rembesan matahari melalui sela-sela gorden kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat pinggangnya dipeluk posesif oleh orang yang disayangnya. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan melesakan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Terasa hangat. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tampan Jongin. Aku mencintai mu. Aku menyayangimu my lovely Jongin" ucap Sehun lirih agar dirinya tidak membangunkan Jongin.

"Ugh.. Mual lagi" gumamya. Dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Hoekk.. hoekkk.. ugh.. Hoeeeekkkk. Hah hah hah" Sehun segera mematikan keran dan berbalik tapi karena agak lemas dia terjatuh.

BRUK

"Au.. Pusing kepalaku" gumam Sehun sambil memijat pelipis kepalanya.

CKLEK

"SEHUN kau kenapa?!" tanya Jongin panic melihat Sehun jatuh terduduk di kamar mandi saat niatnya tadi ingin mandi.

"Aniya gwenchana Jongie, kan sudah biasa kekeke. Kau mau mandi? Mandilah, aku akan keluar"

Sehun mencoba bangun tapi terjatuh lagi karena masih agak lemas.

BRUK

"Ah.."

"Aish Hunnie kan sudah kubilang kalau sakit bilang padaku. Kau tidak boleh banyak jatuh bahaya baby nanti sayang" kata Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Sehun sayang dan segera menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke kasurnya.

"Maaf aku tidak mau membangunkanmu. Tadi kau sangat imut sekali Jongie saat tidur. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu kekeke"

"Mwo?! Imut?! Aku tampan sayang. Buktinya aku seme!" kata Jongin tak terima dikatai imut. Apa-apaan? Dia kan seme. Menurut Jongin.

"Iya sayang. Semeku yang tampan" kata Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Jongin.

"Aish nakalnya kamu Hunnie –cup-" dikecupnya kilat bibir Sehun oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun merona. Menurut Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

"STOP!" kata Sehun saat Jongin ingin membaringkan Sehun diranjang.

"E? kenapa Hunnie?"

"Kemeja makan Jongie, Hunnie lapar. Mau makan bareng Jongie" rengek Sehun pada Jongin.

"Kekeke baiklah baby"

"Yeeeay~ Gomawo Jongie" ucap Sehun sayang sambil tersenyum senang dan menggerakan kakinya naik turun digendongan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat itu hatinya menghangat. Merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

.

"Jadi Kyungsoo sepertinya sedikit tertekan. Maka dari itu asmanya menjadi parah. Jika menangis sampai sesegukan mungkin akan kambuh.."

"Iya Noona tadi Kyungsoo nangis sesegukan dipelukanku" kata Chanyeol. Mendengar itu semua, Sunny mendelik Chanyeol tajam.

"KAU! Kau apakan Kyungsoo sampai menangis HAH?!"

"Bu-bukan Noona, ta-tadi aku hanya menenangkannya. Karena dia menangis bahagia karenaku. Benarkan appa?"

Suho yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang itu dengan mata membelo tersadar dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne _uisa_ tadi dia membahagiakan putriku. Ucap Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"_Mwo_? Membahagiakan? Dan kau Chanyeol. Apa maksudmu memanggil Tuan Suho appa?"

"Tentu saja aku kan calon menantunya. Iya kan appa?" tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki lagsung oleh Suho.

"Ne, dia adalah calon menantuku uisa. Dia menyatakan cinta pada anakku tadi dan Kyungsoo bahagia sampai menitikan airmatanya. Tak terasa nangisnya makin menjadi dan yah.. terjadi seperti tadi" jawab Suho panjang.

"Menyatakan cinta? Pada Kyungsoo?!" _Shock_ Sunny.

Kedua orang yang ada disitu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"_Chu_-_chukae_ ne Chanyeol. Jangan kecewakan Kyungsoo!" kata Sunny dengan lantang. Sunny turut senang dengan Chanyeol menjadi Kekasihnya Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bingung karena Chanyeol diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

'Ko Kyungsoo mau sama Chanyeol ya? tapi adikku tampan juga sih. Tidak apa lah. Aku akan mendapatkan teman nanti dirumah dan Kyungsoo cukup manis menjadi saudaraku hehehe' batin Sunny senang.

"Ne, noona"

"Nah kembali ke topic kita. Kyungsoo harus istirahat total sekitar 3-4 hari untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Jadi saya saranka ia dirawat tuan Suho"

"Ah.. Kau panggil aku appa juga _uisa_. Aku akan jadi mertua adikmu. Baik rawat saja dia selama apapun. Aku mau dia kembali sehat"

"E-eh? Ba-baik a-appa. Ne dirawat 3-4 hari sudah cukup appa" ucap Sunny senang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa aku boleh menjenguk putriku _uisa_?"

"Boleh tapi jangan dibangunkan appa, biarkan dia istirahat. Dan appa, panggil aku Sunny saja" Sunny tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah Sunny. Aku ingin kekamarnya ne" Sunny menanggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ikut appa" Kata Chanyeol.

"Hm? Kajja Yeol"

"Noona aku ingin menghampiri bidadariku dulu ne. Pai pai"

Sunny yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Sungguh dia merasa bahagia melihat adiknya senang seperti ini.

.

"Kyu- eh Suho _ahjussi_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Bos Suho alias appa dari Kyungsoo di bangku Kyungsoo.

"Ne baekhyun. Ada apa?" tanya Suho ramah.

"Kyungsoo kemana Suho _jussi_?"

"Ah.. Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Dia kambuh kemarin dan aku akan menggantikannya selama 4 hari kedepan Baekhyun ah" baekhyun yang mendengar itu terbelalak kaget.

"Ru-rumah sakit?"

Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Biarkan dia istirahat 4 hari nanti dia akan kembali kesini Baek-ah. Kau kembalilah bekerja Baek" ucap Suho lembut.

"Ne _jussi_. Aku titip salam saja untuk Kyungsoo dan titipkan juga salam dari Luhan jika _ahjussi_ menjenguk Kyungsoo. Aku kembali bekerja dulu _jussi_"

"Ne Baek pasti. Baiklah bekerja yang bener ne" Baekhyun yang mendengar nasihat dari Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah keluar ruangan Bos Kyungsoo Baekhyun langsung berlari mencari Luhan dan… Ketemu!

"Luhannieeee" panggil Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang mengepak-ngepak cake.

"Ada apa Baekbaby?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun sambil menatap wajahnya yang menunduk, kelihatannya Baekhyun kurang senang hari ini.

"Kyungsoo. Masuk rumah sakit Luhannie" lirih Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar itu segera mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang airmatanya segera merembes keluar dari matanya.

"Katanya kemarin dia kambuh Hannie.. hiks hiks"

"_Ulljima_ Baekbaby. Apa gara-gara kejadian itu ya?"

"Aku rasa begitu" kata Baekhyun parau karena menangis dan memeluk Luhan.

"Hhhhh doakan saja Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Sudah menangisnya _jja_ kita bekerja lagi _chagiya_" kata Luhan menhapus airmata dari mata Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan menautkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Ne, kajja Lu~"

.

"Jongie sepertinya aku sudah sehat. Aku ingin masuk kerja lagi mulai besok ya?" ucap Sehun pada Jongin yang tidur dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau yakin sayang?"

"Ne Jongie aku sudah merasa sehat" ucap Sehun ceria. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sayang, aku ingin bicara" kata Jongin dengan nada sedikit berbeda ditelinga Sehun sedikit lebih serius. Jongin langsung membangunkan dirinya dari pangkuan Sehun dan menatap Sehun lekat. Lambat laun tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun meoleh ke tangannya dan menatap lagi ke Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongie?" kata Sehun terkesan lembut dan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja sayang" kata Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar Jongin berbicara seperti itu sedikit terkejut tapi tidak ingin menyela pembicaraan Jongin, ingin mendengar alasannya mengapa dirinya harus berhenti bekerja.

"Aku tidak mau calon istriku lelah. Biar aku saja yang bekerja. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang Hunnie. Aku bisa mencukupimu sayang" ucap Jongin pengertian sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun melihat kesungguhan dimata Jongin, hati Sehun menghangat. Apalagi saat Jongin bilang Sehun calon istrinya, jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan Jongin. Mungkin menyetujuinya bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku.. Aku akan menuruti calon suamiku. Aku yakin keputusan yang dibuat calon suamiku pasti yang terbaik untukku" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Dan Jongin segera memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Sangat" kata Jongin yang melesakan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongie" kata Sehun sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

Tidak lama Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Hunnie kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum Jongie. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi polos. Sehun tidak menyadari ada bahaya didekatnya. Jongin yang mendengar itu menyeringai ke Sehun.

"_Kajja_ kita mandi bersana Hunnie HAHAHA"

"Huwaaaa Jongi turunkan akuuuu" ucap Sehun pada Jongin yang tadi langsung menggendongnya tanpa aba-aba.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan Sehun bisa melihat nafsu dimata Jongin.

'Sehun siap-siap kau susah jalan besok' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin mendudukan Sehun di _closed_ duduk. Dengan segera Jongin melepaskan baju yang dipakainya dan Sehun sehingga mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan naked.

"Sayang mengangkanglah" ucap Jongin yang langsung dituruti Sehun.

Jongin melihat hole Sehun berkedut-kedut manjadi tambah terangsang. Jongin menggesek-gesekan ujung jarinya ke hole Sehun. Membuat sang empunya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun merasa geli tapi tidak ingin tertawa malah desahan yang keluar. Samakin geli, desahan Sehun semakin hebat terdengar.

"Ssshhh ahh Jongiee"

Kedua tangan Sehun memegangi kakinya yang mengangkang dan Sehun sedikit memekik saat satu jari Jongin menerobos holenya.

"AH.. Ssshh Jongh emmh"

Desahan Sehun terdengar Sexy. Jongin yang melihat Sehun menutup matanya semakin giat mengerjai Sehun. Jari tangannya dengan cepat disodoki ke hole Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun mengerang sakit dan nikmat saat bersamaan.

"Ssshh Jongiee ah! Pe-pelan Jongh.. sshh awh emh"

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya kerena keenakan. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan titik kejut Sehun.

"AH.. Jongh-Jongin. JongIN! AAAHHH JONGH AAH JONGIN AH AH SSHH NGGAAAAAHH SSHH OOH"

Erangan Sehun tak tertahan lagi. Jongin yang menemukan titik Sehun segera menggerakan jarinya melingkat ke benda kenyal tersebut. Dan memasukan jarinya satu lagi. Menggaruk lembut benda kenyal tersebut membuat Sehun mengerang seperti tadi. Badan Sehun bergerak tekaruan karena kenikmatan dan geli yang sangat memancing desahannya.

"Ahhhh kau sangat menggairahkan sayang"

"AAHH JONGIEEEE SSHH OH OH AHH AH SSHH Jongh ak-aku ma-AH! Lep-pas Jongh!"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hamper klimaks segera menutup lubang junior Sehun agar Sehun tidak klimaks dulu.

"Sabar sayang aku belum puas" Jongin menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dan mendapatkan desahan kecewa dari Sehun. Tapi lubang junior Sehun masih ditutup Jongin.

"Tutup ini sayang sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu"

Sehun hanya menurut saja pada Jongin karena dirinya masih lelah dan terengah karena kegiatan tadi. Tidak lama Jongin datang dan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran kecil.

"Ah.. Apa itu Jonginie?" tanya Sehun polos saat Jongin memakaikan benda mirip cincin ke junior Sehun terasa dingin saat benda itu menyentuh Junior Sehun.

"Itu _cock_ _ring_ sayang namanya"

Sehun hanya bergumam "Oh.." dan ngangguk-ngangguk tidak peduli pada benda yang dibawa Jongin. Jongin mengikat kedua kaki Sehun agar mengangkang.

"Ke-kenapa kakiku diikat Jongie?" kata Sehun dengan nada yang bingung dan horror.

"Agar kau tidak lelah sayang menahan kakimu agar mengangkang"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya dan berucap "Oh.."

"Lalu?"

"Hm? Lalu apanya Hunnie?"

"Tidak dilanjutkan?" kata Sehun pelan dengan wajah merona. Jongin yang melihat itu terkikik.

"Tentu dilanjutkan sayang" kata Jongin yang langsung mencium Sehun.

"Emmmmpt mnghh" desah mereka berdua. Jongin dengan sigap memasukan dua jarinya ke Hole Sehun.

"AHH NGGGH"

Gotcha tepat sasaran, langsung menumbuk titik terdalam Sehun. Dengan nakal Jongin menekan-nekan, menyenggol-nyenggol, dan mengesek-gesekan kukunya pada titik Sehun membuat desahan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memekik kencang.

"AAHH JONGIEE NGGH OH OHH JONGH AAAAH SSSHH EMMMMH"

Sehun bergerak tak karuan karena keenakan. Jongin yang melihat Sehun seperti itu malah bertambah gairahnya. Mata merem melek dan terkesan sayu, mendongakan kepala sambil berdesah keras sesekali menggigit bibirnya, keringat bercucuran ohh Sehun sungguh sexy dimata Jongin.

"AHH SSHH a-aku mau YAK! JONGH BUKA BENDA INI! AAAAHHHH"

"Tidak Sehun, aku belum puas sayang. Tahan sebentar sayang"

"Ssshh aku sudah tidak tahan Jongh AH AH NGGGH JONGIEEE NGGH~"

Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sehun dan membuka benda di junior Sehun.

CROT CROT CROT

Cairan Sehun keluar dengan kencang dan deras. Dan Sehun merasa lega karena akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya. Jongin segera membukakan ikatan kaki Sehun dan membimbing Sehun menuju _bathub_ untuk berendam.

"Haaahhh.." desahan enak dari kedua orang tersebut karena merasa nyaman setelah memasukan tubuh mereka ke air hangat tersebut.

"Pagi ini sangat menyenangkan Hunnie. Terimakasih untuk yang tadi. Aku puas, tapi kau belum memuaskanku" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya sama-sama Jongie, kau sungguh mesum ternyata kekeke. Jongie duduklah disini" kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di dudukan _bathup_ yang ada di depannya. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya mengikuti Sehun.

"Lalu?" kata Jongun setelah berduduk ditempat yang Sehun tepuk tadi.

Tanpa Jongin kira ternyata Sehun merangkak kea rah Juniornya dengan tatapan menggoda dan menggeolkan pantatnya kekanan dan kiri membuat seakan Jongin sulit untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sekarang Jongie~" desah Sehun ditelinga Jongin.

Sehun memegang penis Jongin dan menggerakan tangannya teratur kedepan dan kebelakang. Membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan nikat dari sang calon istri tersebut.

"Ssshh ohh Huunn ooohhh" desah Jongin saat Sehun menjilat penis Jongin dan melingkarkan lidahnya ke kepala penis Jongin. Dan tangan yang satu mencubit cubit bagian penis Jongin.

"Oohhh.. terus Hun" Sehun melihat Jongin yang keenakan segera melahap penis Jongin dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya makin cepat. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun merasakan penis Jongin membesar dan berkedut. Sehun tau kekasihnya ingin klimaks makin mempercepat memaju mundurkan penis Jongin dimulutnya.

"Se-sehun sshh aku… AAhhhh"

CROT CROT CROT

Sehun langsung menelannya tanpa ragu. Dan setelahnya Sehun bangkit dan duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Mau melanjutkannya tidak Jongie?" tanya Sehun sambil sedikit mendesah.

"Menungginglah sayang. Kau sudah membuatnya berdiri lagi"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik dan menungging di depan sebuah kaca sehingga Sehun dapat melihat Jongin dari depan.

"AHH.." Desah Sehun saat kepala Junior Jongin memasuki holenya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat junior Jongin masuk makin dalam dan akhirnya tertanam sempurna di hole Sehun. Hal itu membuat hole Sehun terasa perih.

"Ah ahh ngggh Jongh uh uhh ssh mmmh.." desah Sehun saat Jongin mulai memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

Makin lama tempo Jongin makin cepat dan membrutal. Sehun yang sedang dibobol sudah kualahan mengatur desahan nikmat dan lelah sekaligus.

"Jongh sud-awhh sud-dah Jongh Ssshh"

"Sebentar Hunnie sedikit lagiiiiii AAAAAHhhhh.."

"Hah hah hah hah" kedua orang itu sepertinya kelelahan terlebih Sehun. sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ya Jongie" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Jja mandi dan istirahat lagi"

"Jja"

.

"Hunnie nanti malam aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dan bagiku ini sangat penting Hunnie" Ucap Jongin sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang sedang beristirahat diranjang karena aktifitas dikamar mandi tadi.

"Membicarakan apa Jongie?"

"Nanti malam waktu yang tepat Hunnie, aku harus pulang sekarang Hunnie. Apa boleh?"

Sehun yang mendengar Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Tentu boleh Jongie, aku tidak memaksamu tinggal disini. Kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu. Aku tidak keberatan sayang" Ucap Sehun lembut.

"Baiklah aku harus pulang sekarang Hunnie. Nanti malam supirku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam. kau harus sudah rapi ne? Pakai pakaian yang aku kirimkan nanti Hunnie"

"Ne? Supir? Untuk apa? Dan sebenarnya ada apa sih Jongie? Aku jadi penasaran" Kata Sehun menggebu.

"Kekeke nanti malam saja sayang. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu. Aku pulang dulu ne? Kau istirahatlah. Bye Hunnie –cup-" Jongin mengecup Kening Sehun sayang.

"Ne, hati-hati Jongie. Tidak ingin aku antar kedepan?" ucap Sehun polos.

"Tak usah sayang, tidurlah. Ingat jam 7 malam. _Saranghae_"

"_Naddo_ Jongie. Hati-hati" ucap Sehun agak keras.

BLAM

"Ne" kata Jongin setengah teriak karena sudah beranjak dari pintu kamar Sehun.

"Jongie ingin bicara apa ya? Dadaku jadi berdebar begini" kata Sehun sambil memegang dadanya. Sehun merasa hal yang membahagiakan akan terjadi. Tapi tidak tahu apa itu.\

"Hahh.. Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu. Aku lelah"

Dan tidak lama kemudian dengkuran haluspun terdengar.

**TBC**

Mianhae baru update, UTS menganggu banget. Ini aku balas dendam jadi 4k word untuk readers. Dikit sih. Tapi lumayan kali ya. Terimakasih yang sudah **REVIEW**. _Saranghae~_

…_.._

**Balasan Review :**

**Ia** : ngga kok.

: baik akan aku terima titipanmu. Kekeke Jongdae kan sudah punya tunangan Putry di Chapter 1 ada di cuplikan flashback berantem Kaisoo^^

**Rainrhainyrianarianhie : **iya kilat. Tapi untuk yang ini vi gak kilat. Mianhae *bow* Masalahnya waktu itu UTS maaf. Iya nyelip Lubaek kekeke

**Gothiclolita89** : wooow mau dibakar kaisoo? Mending bakar daging aja taun baru kekeke

**AHeeChanbaek** : terimakasih, aku anggap itu pujian *bow* iya ini aku udah next gomawoo^^

**Byuncrackers** : iya tapi yang sekarang gak kilat. Mohon maaf byun. Iya Kyungsoo masih hidup ko keke. Oke sudah lanjut nih^^

: iya aku emang jadi ngebuat Kyungsoo jadi kesian gitu ya eon. Entahlah eon terketik begitu saja kekeke. Akan aku pertimbngkan eon. Gomawo^^

**Utsukushii02** : hehe gak keburu mati ko. Gemes sama akunya kali tuh keke. Oke ni udah next^^

**DobiPanda** : Kyungsoo gak kenapa-napa jangan nangis daraaaahhhh.. ;A

**Sehunnoona** : oke noon. Mianhae aku gak update fast *bow*

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : iya hanya sampai disini. Iya dia baik-baik saja bbuing. Hati kai mentok di Sehun. sebenernya sih aku juga mentok di Sehun, tapi apa boleh buat Sehun maunya sama Kai hiks. Gomawo^^

**barbieLuKai** : masa?! Mianhae kalo gitu. Iya tenang aja pairnya kan kaihun chingu^^

**YoungChanBiased** : iya dia kambuh. Tapi Sehun gaktau apa-apa kok. Jadi ya gak ngalah ._.

**Oh Dhan Mi** : iya aku juga ngenyes dhanmi. Iya sama-sama dhan mi, makasih juga sudah baca ff aku^^

**Ayupadma28** : ngga meninggal ko Kyungsoonya. Suho appanya Kyungsoo padmaa~

**Daddykaimommysehun** : yakin mau cari daddy lain? *naikturunalis. Maaf aku lama daddykai. Mianhae*bow*

**The Star** : iya itu Luhan Chingu. Gomawo^^

**Guest** : ada ko ada pasangannya. Si Park Dobi^^

**Nhaonk** : aaammiinn. Oke aku sudah lanjut^^

**Diyas** : gpp diyas. Oooooookkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(Y)

**Xxx** : wow, naddo^^. Aku gatau deh angst atau ngga kekeke. Yah begitulah ff. loh? Gomawo^^

**Wahyuthehun** : oke udah^^

: annyeong. Viy imnida. Jeongmal? Gomawo jesica^^ iya ini sudah dilanjut. Hwaiting too.

….

**REVIEW** lagi ya? Khamsahamnida Annyeong~


	8. Chapter 8

**Love****is Never****Wrong**

**Author** : kakaknya teleportbabies

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pasalnya tadi terasa sangat nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Sampai bangun-bangun langsung merasa semangat begini.

'Ah aku ingin mandi. Aku ingin wangi saat bertemu Jongie nanti kekeke' bahagia Sehun.

Seorang namja sedang memakai pakaiannya sehabis menyelesaikan urusan mandinya, tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih dia di kamar mandi demi wangi di depan Jonginnya. Sungguh jatuh cinta membuatmunya merasa senang setiap saat.

"Waaah segarnyaaa. Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan.. Jongie~ Appamu sayang.."

Sehun tersipu sendiri dengan ucapannya. Mendengar kata Jongin membuat hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar Sehun menunduk kebawah dan mengelus perut datarnya dengan sayang. Buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Kekasihnya.

Ah.. Sehun harus cepat. Dengan segera Sehun berjalan menuju lemarinya dan membuka pintu lemarinya dengan selebar mungkin.

Tapi Sehun bingung sendiri. Harus berpakaian seperti apa? Kan Jongin tidak memberitahunya ke acara apa. Hanya berpesan agar Sehun berpakaian rapi. Bisa saja casual, resmi, atau yang simple mungkin. Bagaimana ini. Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Walaupun begitu Sehun tetap berusaha untuk mencari pakaian yang bagus. Cukup lama Sehun berkutat dengan lemarinya. Sehun merasa pakaiannya membosankan semua. Ya, benar. Se-mu-a-nya. Sehun membolak balik baju-bajunya di dalam lemari, dikeluarkan satu persatu, dicocokan ketubuhnya, menghampiri kaca di kamarnya, serasa buruk Sehun menjatuhkannya begitu saja dilantai, bahkan ada yang sampai terlempar kesana kemari. Semua pakaiannya sudah terlihat lusuh dimata Sehun. Sehun tidak mau terlihat buruk didepan Jongin.

"_Ottokhaeeeeeee_" erang Sehun frustasi.

TING TONG

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"E? Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini"

TING TONG

"Ya sebentaaaar"

CKLEK

Sehun memberi tatapan selidik pada tamunya. Ditatapnya tamu itu dari atas hingga bawah dan tatapan Sehun berhenti di samping kaki namja di depan pintunya ini tepat di sebuah kembali naik dan terhenti diwajahnya. Tepatnya dimatanya. Lucu, menurut Sehun.

"Mmmm… Siapa ya?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Maaf apakah benar ini kediaman Oh Sehun?" Tanya namja manis dengan kantung mata yang lucu menurut Sehun.

"Ah.. Benar. Aku sendiri Oh Sehun. Anda siapa ya?" Tanya Sehun bingung, karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengenal namja ini.

"Aku kesini diminta oleh Kim Jong In"

"Jongin?" mendengar nama kekasihnya Sehun reflek membuka mulutnya untuk mem-beo nama namjachingunya.

"Ne"

"Ah.. Silahkan masuk"

"Terimakasih" kata namja itu.

Sehun mempersilahkan namja itu duduk dan memberinya minum juga sedikit camilan. Tapi Sehun sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Jongin meminta namja ini kesini ya?

"_Mianhe_ mm.."

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Tapi panggil aku Tao saja Sehun-ssi"

"Oh Tao, Jongin menyuruhmu kesini untuk apa Tao-ssi?" Tanya Sehun sopan.

"Aku kesini untuk membantumu. Membantu mendandanimu, membantu berpakaian, membantu menata rambutmu dan mengajarimu sedik-"

"Mwo? Dandan?! Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun menatap Tao horror.

"Kekeke tak perlu menatapku begitu Sehun-ssi. Kau harus rapih malam ini Sehun-ssi" kata Tao kemudian membuka tas sebesar koper yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Kenapa harus rapi? Memangnya ada apa sih?" kata Sehun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao yang melihat itu hanya senyum-senyum gemas.

"Kata Jongin, ra-ha-si-a"

"YA! Tao-ssi beritahu akuuuu" kata Sehun yang merengek pada Tao sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Ooo tidak bisa hahaha. Oia Sehun panggil saja aku Tao-ge karena aku orang China dan aku lebih tua darimu" Ucap Tao yang diakhiri senyuman yang manis.

"Baiklah Tao –ge^^" ucap Sehun sambil senyum, menunjukan mata bulan sabitnya. Tao yang melihat itu tertegun sebentar. Dan acara tertegunnya buyar saat mendengar pekikan Sehun.

"HUWAAAAAA TAO-GEEE SUDAH PUKUL 6 KURANG. BAGAIMANA INIIIII"

"Ha? Apa? Astaga Sehun?! Aku baru sadar. Cepat pakai ini, _palli_!"

"Baik ge" kata Sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya. Dan kembali terduduk dengan tangan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit tidak enak.

BRUK

"SEHUN! Kau tak apa?" tanya Tao sedikit khawatir.

"_Anni_ _ge_. Tadi hanya sedikit pusing. Baiklah aku ganti pakain dulu ne" Ucap Sehun langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Apa Sehun sakit ya?" Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama dia menggedikan bahunya.

"Ini sepatunya, aksesorisnyaaa.. jam saja. Ah.. Ini jamnya, dan ini parfumnya. Kurasa yang ini cocok" gumam Tao sendiri. Sambil menyiapkan apa-apa saja untuk Sehun nanti.

CKLEK

"Tao-_ge_ Sehun sudah nih"

Tao menengokan matanya kearah Sehun. Tao terpukau Sehun terlihat tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Kemeja berwarna hitam polos jas berwarna abu-abu membuatnya tampak begitu bersinar. Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_. Semua tampak pas dimata Tao.

"Sehun, kau cocok sekali berpakaian seperti itu. Dan rambutmu tampak lucu Sehun" kata Tao pada Sehun sembari menggiring Sehun ke bangku.

"Buka dulu jasmu" Sehunpun membuka jaketnya dan meletakannya di bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

Tidak lama Tao langsung mendandani Sehun, mulai dari rambut yang di tata rapi tapi tetap style. Parfumnya disemprotkan disekitar bahu, ketiak, seluruh leher dan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tao-ge memakaikan parfumnya banyak sekali" kata Sehun polos.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah. Agar Jongin makin jatuh hati padamu kekeke"

Sehun yang mendengar itu blushing. Sedangkan Tao yang melihat Sehun blushing terkekeh geli. Sehun sangat menggemaskan menurut Tao.

"Mmmm… Sehun, kau terlihat lebih baik saat tidak memakai jas. Ah.. tak usah kau pakai jasnya Sehun. begini saja ne?"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dan kembali melihat dirinya di cermin. Kemeja hitam polos yang digulung rapi sampai sebatas siku dan kemejanya juga dimasukan kedalam celananya secara rapi di celana bahannya dengan ikat pinggang yang berwarna senada, namun tetap stylish. Jam di tangan hitam dililitkan di sebelah kiri tangannya yang putih halus. Rambutnya yang _soft pink_ tertata dengan indahnya. Baju gelap yang dipakainya membuat Sehun tanpa sadar telah memancarkan sinarnya. Terlebih kulit putih pucatnya yang membuatnya makin bersinar di pakaian berwarna gelapnya.

'Aku tampan juga ya ternyata' Puji Sehun dalam hati.

"Nah _jja_ Sehun, ini pakai sepatu yang ini. Ayo berangkat"

"Ne ge, _jja_"

Sehun melihat Tao menelpon seseorang, dan tidak lama ada sebuah mobil datang didepan rumahnya. Sehun diminta memasuki mobil itu bersama dengan Tao. Sehun akhirnya berangkat bersama Tao. Sehun dan Tao sedikit berbincang di perjalanan. Dan tidak terasa Sehun dan Tao sudah sampai di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup ahh tidak, sangat mewah. Membuat Sehun sedikit celingukan saat mobil mereka berada didepan pintu masuk Restoran yang megah itu.

"Sehun turunlah. Tugasku hanya sampai sini. Selamat berjuang Sehun. _Hwaiting_!" kata Tao sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Berjuang untuk apa Tao-ge?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerjap bingung.

"Tiga.." Sehun melihat Tao sedang berhitung mengernyit bingung.

"Dua.." sekarang Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap intens kearah Tao.

"SATU!" Ucap Tao semangat sambil teriak. Sehun yang mendengar itu segera menutup telinganya dan mendelik Tao tajam.

"YA! Geg-

CKLEK

Sehun langsung menengokan badannya kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Mata Sehun terbelalak saat melihat orang itu menundukan badannya sehingga dapat terlihat oleh Sehun. Sehun tertegun dengan ketampanan orang yang ada di pintu mobil tepat disebelahnya itu.

"J-jongin"

Tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun. Jongin juga tertegun melihat keindahan Sehun yang makin terpancar setelah dipoles oleh Tao, istri dari kenalan rekan kerja ibunya. Sehun sangat menggoda dimata Jongin.

"Ekhem!" Tao berdehem untuk menyelesaikan acara saling tatap tanpa kedip orang yang ada di sebelahnya dan dipintu mobilnya. Tatapan Sehun dan Jongin langsung terputus. Mereka jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jongin yang duluan tersadar segera mengadahkan tangannya ke Sehun untuk disambut Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu segera menyambar tangan Jongin dan keluar dari mobil Tao.

"Undangan ya Jongin jangan lupa" ucap Tao kemudian terkekeh.

"Pasti _ge_ hehe aku masuk dulu ne? Hati-hati ge" ucap Jongin pada Tao yang diangguki oleh Tao. Sehun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan polos khas orang tidak tau apa-apa. Celingukan melihat Jongin dan Tao bergantian, padahal tangannya masih terpeut di tangan Jongin.

"Jongin aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk keluargamu ne. _Bye_ Jongin, Sehun"

"Baik _ge_, hati-hati!" ucap Jongin sedikit keras karena mobil tao sudah mulai berjalan. Tao hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan melambaikan tangannya menyembul kaca mobil dan kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nah, Sehun ayo kita masuk" kata Jongin lembut sambil mengusap-usap tangan Sehun yang masih ditangannya.

"Ne Jongie~" kata Sehun malu-malu sambil menunduk. Jongin yang melihat itu segera memegang dagu Sehun dengan tangannya, mengangkatnya dan mengecup kilas bibir Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu sangat kaget karena mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Pipinya memerah padam karena malu.

"Jongie~ Kan ramai~" Kata Sehun manja.

"Kau begitu menggoda sayang, kekeke ayo"

Jongin menggiring Sehun masuk kedalam restorannya. Jongin menggiringnya masuk dan ternyata ada lift di restoran itu untuk mencapai lantai berikutnya, jadi Sehun dan Jongin menunggu hingga lift terbuka. Restoran itu begitu megah menurut Sehun. Sangat luas, terkesan sederhana tapi mewah disaat yang bersamaan. Unik dan menarik menurut Sehun. Jongin menceritakan semakin keatas tingkatnya semakin mewah, terlihat dari pintu lift yang sengaja dapat dibuat transparan ataupun gelap. Dan Jongin sedang membuat pintunya mode gelap.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk kedalam lift. Sehun melihat Jongin memencet tombol 5 pada lift tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan mereka masuk kedalam lift dengan tangan masih saling bertautan. Suasana romantis yang mereka tidak sadari sedari tadi. Saat lift mulai naik Sehun merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tapi Sehun diam saja karena berfikir itu efek dari naik lift. Tapi saat mulai naik ke lantai 3 kepalanya makin pusing dan membuat pegangan tangannya pada Jongin mengerat. Jongin yang merasa Sehun menggenggamnya erat segera menengokan diri ke sang kekasih. Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat dan keringat mulai muncul di sekitar pelipisnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Hunnie _gwenchana_?"

Sehun yang mendengar itu segera menengok kearah Jongin dan tersenyum. Tangannya terulur mengelus lengan Jongin agar tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"_Gwenchana_ Jongie~ Mungkin karena efek naik lift kepalaku jadi agak pusing kekeke"

"_Jinja_?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kepada Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar alasan Sehun akhirnya memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan Sehun di dadanya agar tidak terlalu merasakan efek lift menurut Jongin. Jongin terus memeluk Sehun sampai ke lantai yang dituju.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan segera keluar dari lift. Jongin menggiring Sehun menuju ruangan yang mewah yang dikhususkan ruangan makan malam untuk keluarganya ataupun keluarga besarnya untuk menyambut Sehun. Sehun melihat sepasang kekasih atau suami istri yang ada di meja didepannya tidak jauh darinya. Kedua sosok itu membelakanginya sehingga Sehun tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengikuti tangan Jongin yang menariknya.

"Umma, Appa" ucap Jongin yang langsung dipandangi horror oleh Sehun. Kedua orang yang dipanggil Jongin segera menengok kearah Jongin dan menatap orang yang dibawa oleh Jongin tanpa kedip.

"Yeoppo" gumam kedua orang tua Jongin bersamaan.

Kedua orang tua Jongin segera mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Sehun gugup. Kegugupannya membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa makin pusing. Jongin benar-benar, Sehun merasa dirinya belum siap bertemu orang tua Jongin. Setidaknya beritahu Sehun jika Jongin ingin mempertemukan Sehun dengan orangtuanya. Jadi Sehun dapat memikirkan akan berbicara apa dan bersikap seperti apa untuk mengambil hati orangtuanya. Aish Jongin kau.. benar-benar.

Jongin segera mendudukan dirinya dan Sehun. Kemudian Sehun memandangi Jongin bingung. Ternyata Jongin menggerakan bibirnya dan artinya baru dimengerti oleh Sehun sekarang. Ucap Jongin adalah 'Perekenalkan dirimu'. Mengerti itu Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian membungkuk.

"A-annyeonghaseyo. J-janeun Oh Sehun imnida Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim"

"Ah.. Anyeong Sehun. Duduklah" kata Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum melihat kegugupan Sehun. Tuan Kim yang melihat kegugupan Sehun juga ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya terkekeh.

"Sehun santai saja. Jangan gugup aku tidak akan memakanmu kekeke. Panggil aku Hae appa Sehun, jangan Tuan Kim. Dan panggil istriku Hyuk umma. Arra?" jelas Tuan Kim pada Sehun. Sehun yang kaget hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab pelan.

"N-ne Appa, Umma" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Jongin yang hanya menonton dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang gugup Jongin menjadi gemas. Tapi Jongin perhatikan sepertinya Sehun ada yang aneh.

"Hunnie santai saja, jangan gugup. _Jja_ kita makan. Kau pasti belum makan. Kasihan baby kita nanti" ucap Jongin spontan yang membuat mata Sehun membulat lagi menatap Jongin terkejut dan kemudian ekor matanya menatap Appa dan Umma Jongin.

"Aku dan suamiku sudah tahu tentang kehamilanmu Sehun. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut. Harusnya aku meminta maaf atas kelakuan mesum anakku itu" kata Hyuk Umma dengan senyum. Sedangkan Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dikatai mesum. Sehun yang mendengar pernyataan Hyuk umma merasa lega. Dikiranya Sehun akan dimaki karena dirinya lelaki dan hamil pula. Eh ternyata tidak. Orang tua Jongin baik sekali.

"Ne Hunnie jangan takut begitu. Kuperhatikan wajahmu pucat sejak tadi di lift. Mungkin karena kau belum makan. Jadi makan dulu Hunnie agar kau tidak sakit ne?" kata Jongin perhatian.

Appa dan Umma Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum. Bagi mereka Jongin sudah banyak berubah. Menjadi lebih dewasa. Dan semua berkat Sehun. Terlebih mereka sebentar lagi menimang cucu. Membuat mereka makin senang.

Akhirnya keluarga itu makan sambil sedikit berbincang. Dan mereka sesekali tertawa saat berhasil menggoda Sehun. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali sampai saatnya selesai makan. Sehun meminum soda yang ada di gelasnya. Dan tanpa melihat-lihat langsung meminumnya habis, saat teguk terakhir Sehun tersedak.

"UHUK OHOK UHUK" Jongin dan appa ummanya kaget mendengar Sehun tersedak. Jongin langsung bergegas ke bangku Sehun yang sedang memukul-mukul dadanya karena terasa sesak. Seperti tertelan sesuatu tapi masih terasa menyengkut di tenggorokannya.

"Hunnie! Gwenchana?" panic Jongin.

"UHUK UHUK! UGH.. OHOK"

"Sehun, nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Hyuk umma yang memukul mukul punggung Sehun agar tersedaknya reda. Sehun tidak kuat, rasanya sesak. Sesuatu itu nyangkut dan itu menyakitkan. Sehun sampai menitikan airmatanya saat terasa sesaknya menjadi.

"UHUK hiiik" Hae appa yang melihat Sehun mulai sesak segera bergegas ke Sehun dan menyuruh Jongin dan Ummanya menyingkir.

"Minggir!" katanya panic.

"Sehun tahan sebentar ne, mungkin akan sedikit sakit". Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

BUGH

Tring~

"HUEEK UHUK hah hah hah" Sehun lega karena sesuatu itu sudah keluar. Dan rasa sesaknya berangsur menghilang.

"Sehun _gwenchana_?" kata Jongin yang masih panic.

"Nehh hah hah hah" jawab Sehun sambil terengah.

"Maafkan aku Hunnie. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" kata Jongin menyesal. Jongin segera memeluk Sehun dan bergumam maafkan aku pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar itu bingung. Sedangkan appa dan umma hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk ke tempat mereka semula.

"Maaf untuk apa Jongie?" kata Sehun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jongin sayang.

"Aku yang membuatmu begini. Aku yang hampir mencelakaimu. Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tidak memasukan cincin itu sebagai kejutan ingin melamarmu, kamu tidak akan begini. Bahkan tadi kau sampai sesak, hampir kehabisan nafas karnaku. Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku" Jelas Jongin yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Me-melamar? A-aku? Kau ingin melamarku? Oleh karena itu kau mempertemukanku dengan appa dan ummamu?" kata Sehun mulai mengerti. Seketika Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena menghancurkan rencana Jongin yang disusun susah payah demi dirinya. Sehun segera menengokan kepalanya kearah appa dan umma Jongin. Dan kedua orangtua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jongie, sudah. Mari duduk lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu." Kata Sehun sambil menunduk sedih. Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap Sehun lekat yang sedang tertunduk. Hal itu membuat appa, umma dan Jongin bingung.

Tanpa diduga Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku Hae appa, Hyuk umma dan Jongin. Maaf karena aku menghancurkan acara yang sudah kalian susun. Maafkan aku appa, umma, dan Jongin." Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan airmatanya saat mengucapkan itu. Keluarga Jongin yang melihat itu terkejut dan Jongin segera memegang bahu Sehun agar berhenti membungkuk.

"Sudah Hunnie, sebaiknya kau duduk" Jongin segera memegang bahu Sehun agar Sehun duduk kembali. Appa dan umma Jongin sangat terkesan karena Sehun malah memikirkannya bukan memikirkan dirinya yang hampir celaka karena tersedak tadi. Hal itu membuat mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum.

"Hunnie, sekarang aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu"

Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghapus air matanya penyesalannya dan menatap Jongin lembut. Sesekali mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu. Dari tadi terasa tak enak. Apalagi ditambah pusing dikepalanya sejak awal. Membuat Sehun sesekali meringis. Tapi sebisa mungkin ditutupinya agar tidak ada yang khawatir.

"Bicara apa Jongie?"

Jongin mengambil cincin yang tadi dimuntahkan Sehun dan menghadapkannya pada Sehun.

"Hunnie, didepan appa dan ummaku aku ingin menyatakan keseriusanku padamu. Maukah kau menikah denganku Hunnie?" tanya Jongin sambil bersimpuh didepan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu terharu dan menitikan lagi air matanya.

"J-jongie hiks" Sehun segera memeluk Jongin yang bersimpuh didepannya sambil mengangguk di pelukan Jongin.

"Aku mau Jongie hiks aku mau" kata Sehun terharu. Hyuk umma yang melihat itu segera juga ikut menitikan airmatanya. Hae appa yang melihat itu segera merangkul istrinya dan memeluknya mesra sambil mencium wanitanya itu.

"Jongin kita sudah besar ya Hyukkie" kata Donghae appa yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk umma dalam pelukan Donghae appa.

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menuntun Sehun agar terduduk lagi dibangkunya. Jongin yang berdiri sedikit membungkuk untuk memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun sayang.

"Terimakasih mempercayaiku sayang. Terimakasih" kata Jongin.

"Ne Jongie, saranghae~" ucap Sehun diikuti dengan kecupan di pipi Jongin.

Jongin sangat bahagia saat ini. Bahkan sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dirinya bertekat ingin menjadi suami dan appa yang baik nantinya. Banyak bayang-bayang kebahagiannya kelak yang berterbangan di kepalanya. Tapi semua luntur saat melihat Sehun meringis.

"Ssshh"

"Hunnie kenapa?" khawatir Jongin karena Sehun ketahuan meringis.

"_Anni_ Jongie _gwenchana_" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin Hunnie? Wajahmu semakin memucat Hunnie" kata Jongin makin panic.

Appa dan umma Jongin yang tadi sedang berpelukanpun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Sehun.

"Ne Sehunna kau terlihat pucat sayang" kata Hyuk umma ikut khawatir. Keringat di dahi Sehun makin deras mengucur dan sesekali memejamkan mata sambil tertunduk, sayangnya sedari tadi terlihat Donghae appa. Dan Hae appa punya firasat kalau Sehun merasa pusing.

"Apa kepalamu terasa pusing Hunna?" tanya Hae appa.

"Hm? Ne appa sedikit" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Hunnie. Sepertinya kau mudah pusing semenjak mengandung" kata Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ne Jongie~"

"_Anni_! Sehun ajak kerumah kita saja, menginap untuk beberapa hari Jongie. Selamanya juga boleh. Mau ya Sehunna?" kata Umma Jongie dengan imutnya.

"Kekeke umma kau imut sekaliii. Tapi.. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu umma" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan umma menggeleng.

"_Anni anni anni_. Menginap dirumah. Jongin! Gendong Sehun dan bawa ke mobil. Cepat!" kata Hyuk Umma dengan ganasnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit keget.

"Huwaaaa Jongiiiie turunkan akuuuuu"

"Tidak bisa Hunnie, perintah dari umma mutlak kekeke-cup-" Jongin mengecup kilas bibir Jongin.

"Yak! Jongie! _Nappeeuuuuuuunnn_!" kata Sehun sambil mencubit cubit pipi Jongin. Sedangkan umma dan appa yang melihat itu cengengesan karena gemas dengan anak dan calon menantunya.

CKLEK

"Masuk Hunnie" suruh Jongin pada Sehun agar Sehun memasuki mobilnya. Appanya yang menyetir dan ummanya di bangku depan menemani appanya. Sedangkan Jongin dibangku belakang menemani Sehun. Diperjalanan Sehun semakin pucat tapi tidak ada yang menyadari karena Sehun menutupi pusing di kepalanya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Tapi tanpa sengaja Jongin melihat Sehun yang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Hunnie apa kepalamu masih sakit heum? Jujur padaku sayang. Jangan menutupinya" kata Jongin lembut dan perhatian sambil sedikit ikut membantu memijat pelipis kekasihnya itu.

"Sedikit Jongie dan aku sedikit mual" ucap Sehun lemas. Jongin yang mendengar Sehun lemas menjadi khawatir dan segera mendekap Sehun kedalam pelukannya makin erat. Sehun memejamkan matanya karena rasa pusing dikepalanya membuat pandangannya seolah menjadi berputar-putar saat membuka mata.

"Hunnie sudah sampai rumahku, ayo kita turun" ajak Jongin pada Sehun yang masih merasa lemas tapi berusaha ditutupinya.

Sehun menuruni mobil dengan mata terpejam. Tapi tidak lama Sehun merasa ada yang memegang pinggangnya tiba-tiba yang diyakini Jongin. Sehun sedikit kaget dan reflex membuka matanya. Pandangannya berputar dan Sehun terhuyung.

"SEHUN!" Ucap Jongin panic saat melihat Sehun terhuyung.

"Kenapa Jongin?!" kata Umma Jongin saat mendengar teriakan anaknya. Appanya segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantu Jongin merangkul Sehun yang terlihat lemas.

"Umma panggil Sunny Noona untuk memeriksa Sehun. Aku takut Hunnie dan anakku kenapa-kenapa umma" ucap Jongin khawatir saat melihat Sehun makin lemas saat dirangkul olehnya. Umma Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menelpon Sunny.

Sehun merasa tidak bisa lagi menyangkal kepalanya sangat terasa pusing dan Sehun merasa bahwa berbicarapun sulit. Semakin lama Sehun merasa semakin lemas. Jongin dan Hae appa merasa rangkulan mereka memberat dan Jongin tidak melihat Sehun melangkah. Melainkan terseok kerena dirangkul olehnya dan appanya. Dan sesaat Jongin sadar.

"Appa! Sehun pingsan!" ucap Jongin kaget. Appanya yang mendengar itu ingin segera menggendong Sehun. Tapi dilarang Jongin.

"Aku saja appa" kata Jongin dan segera menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke kamarnya.

SKIP

"Haaaahh.. Jongin sudah aku katakan jaga kesehatan Sehun" kata Sunny pada Jongin selesai memeriksa Sehun disofa didalam kamar Jongin. Appa dan Ummanya yang mendengar itu agak bingung.

"Sehun pernah bertemu denganmu Sunny?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ne Unni. Saat itu Jongin menelponku panic saat Sehun pingsan di tempat kerjanya. Dan saat itu adalah aku memeriksa Sehun yang ternyata hamil. Aku memberinya beberapa obat karena _morning sick_ yang dirasakan Sehun lebih parah dari pada wanita Unni. Dan dia anemia. Dan sekarang bertambah.." kata Sunny sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Bertambah apanya Noona?" tanya Jongin deg-degan. Takut Sehunnya kenapa-kenapa.

"Sehun sekarang juga mengidap Vertigo Jongin. Penyakit yang membuat kepala si penderita terasa pusing, berhalusinasi seakan diri sendiri ataupun lingkungannya bergerak bahkan berputar. Sabenarnya saat itu aku sudah curiga dia akan mengidap vertigo dari gejalanya. Tapi aku masih belum yakin. Dan sekarang aku sudah yakin. Gejalanya adalah kepala pusing, merasa sekelilingnya seakan berputar-putar bagaikan bumi terguncang disebabkan oleh gangguan keseimbangan yang terpusat di telinga akan lebih mudah dipahami jika aku bilang dia suka terhuyung, atau hampir jatuh dengan badan tidak seimbang. Kemudian mengalami mual. Dari ceritamu tadi itu menandakan dia vertigo Jongin" ucap Sunny lirih. Jongin yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget sekaligus sedih. Jongin merasa tidak dapat menjaga Sehunnya dengan baik. Appa dan umma Jongin yang menyadari raut muka anakknya segera memberi usapan lembut di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Jongin sudah, ini bukan salahmu nak. Justru karena kau tau hal ini, kau harus lebih menjaganya. Terlebih cucuku yang ada di perutnya ne?" kata Hyuk umma bijak. Jongin yang melihat itu segera memeluk ibunya sayang.

"Ne umma aku akan menjaganya lebih baik" ketiga orang yang ada di situ ikut tersenyum mendengar ketulusan Jongin.

SKIP

Seorang lelaki manis terbangun dari alam tidurnya saat dirasa beban berat di sekitar perutnya. Membuat perutnya sedikit nyeri. Pemuda itu –Sehun- segera membuka matanya dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan. Ada Jongin yang tidur disebelahnya. Sudah biasa Seperti ini saat dirumahnya, tapi suasana semalam membuatnya menatap haru Jongin. Ditatapnya cincin yang melingkari tangannya. Setetes air mata jatuh melambangkan kesenangannya.

Jongin yang merasakan lelaki disampingnya bergerak ikut terbangun dan terkejut menatap Sehun menitikan air matanya.

"Hunnie, mengapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur dan matanya masih setengah terpejam tapi ada gurat kekawatiran.

"_Anni_. Aku senang memandangi cincin ini Jongie" ucap Sehun lembut. Jongin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Terlebih dibagian perut.

"AH" pekik Sehun saat Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin yang mendengar Sehun merintih membelalak, segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Hunnie? Waeyo?" kata Jongin panic.

"Perutku jangan ditekan Jongin, sakit. Kau lupa disitu ada anak kita Jongin" kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap sayang perutnya yang sedikit nyeri. Jongin yang baru menyadari kebodohannya segera ikut andil mengusap-usap sayang perut Sehun.

"Maaf Hunnie, aku tadi lupa mianhae Hunnie"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang mengusap perutnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil mengeluarkan air matanya deras.

"Kau hiks lupa Jongin disini ada anakmu. Hiks. Kau melupakan baby hiks. Jahat" kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin yang melihat itu terbengong. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Tapi tidak lama kemudian Jongin panic dan bangun ingin mengejar Sehun. Bukan itu maksud Jongin.

"Hunnie bukan begitu!" panic Jongin.

Umma Jongin yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan sarapan samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan. Dan mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata dari depan kamar Jongin.

"Hiks hiks"

"Astaga Hunna, kau diapakan Jongin?!"

"Huweee ummaaaa, Jongie lupa disini ada baby Huweeee" adu Sehun kemudian memeluk Umma Jongin.

"Mwo? Anak itu benar-benar. Sudah sayang cep cep cep"

CKLEK

"Hunnie sayang bukan begitu chagi~"

"Kau dasar anak nakal!"

"Aw-aawww umma sakiiit" rengek Jongin yang tangannya dicubit keras oleh Hyuk umma. Sehun yang mendengar rintihan Jongin segera menatap Jongin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Umma sudah jangan sakiti Jongie umma, kasihan Jongie umma" kata Sehun sambil merengek pada umma Jongin karena tak tega calon suaminya dicubit sadis seperti itu.

"Cepat sekali moodmu berubah Hunna? Ah iya kau sedang hamil muda, jadi labil emosimu. Lekas mandi dan sarapan ne?" kata umma Jongin yang dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"Jongie gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir karena cubitan Hyuk umma menimbulkan bekas membiru. Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Gwenhana Hunnie, jangan nagis lagi. Kau salah paham sayang" kata Jongin sambil memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan menggiring tangan Sehun ke mulutnya dan dikecup oleh Jongin.

"Ne Jongie, maaf tadi aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sensitive sekali. Baby mulai nakal sepertinya Jongie~" adu Sehun dan memeluk Jongin.

"Kekeke yasudah mandi sana sayang. Setelah itu sarapan" ucap Jongin yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Ne Jong-mmmpttt"

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Sehun segera berlari ke kemar mandi saat dirasa ingin muntah. Perutnya tergejolak-gejolak aneh membuatnya sangat mual. Dan pandangannya makin terasa berputar.

"Hoekkk hoekk uh uhuk hoeekk"

"Sehun, sayang kau kenapa! _Morningsick_ lagi ne? UMMAAAA!" teriak Jongin panic saat melihat Sehunnya memucat. Jongin memegang bahu Sehun agar tidah terjatuh karena dirasa Jongin Sehun mulai melemas.

"Ada ap- ASTAGA SEHUN!" umma Jongin yang melihat Sehun mual segera memijat tengkuknya dan alhasil membuat Sehun makin muntah. Ternyata benar kata Sunny, Sehun sampai terlihat lemas begini saat Morning sick, kata umma Jongin dalam hati.

"Sehun kau istirahatlah dikamar sayang.. Jongin bawa Sehun ke kamar" perintah Hyuk umma.

"Ne umma" jawab Jongin singkat.

SKIP

Sehun terduduk diam menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _headbed_ dan merenung, Sehun berfikir mengapa dia jadi sakit-sakitan begini. Sehun jadi tidak enak pada Jongin karena merepotkannya terus.

"….hun. Sehuuun" panggil Jongin yang akhirnya direspon Sehun setelah Jongin mengelus sayang rambut Sehun.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Jangan banyak pikiran. Kasihan baby Hunnie" ucap Jongin perhatian.

"Aku.. aku memikirkan kalau aku merepotkanmu Jongie, selalu menyusahkanmu, membuatmu lelah dan.. dan.. hiks"

"Sst sst sst sayang mengapa berpikir begitu. Aku tidak merasa disusahkan. Aku tidak merasa repot, kau jangan begitu Hunnie. Aku tulus sayang padamu dan baby" ucapnya sambil memeluk Sehun yang terisak.

"Ne, mian Jongie jika ucapanku tadi menyakitimu" jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu menghapus air mata Sehun dan memegang tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Begitupun Sehun.

"Hunna~ Joongiee~" panggil Hyuk umma dengan ucapan bernada riang. Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar itu segera menengokan kepalanya pada umma Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Umma" kata Sehun manja. Kehamilannya membuat Sehun lebih manja dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya tambah menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

"Ne Hunna. Umma punya kejutan untukmu dan Jongin. Ayo tebaaaak~" kata umma Jongin dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kejutan?" kata Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Ne, tebak ayooo" kata umma Jongin dengan tampang bahagia.

"Ah umma jangan membuatku penasaran" ngomong Jongin pada Ummanya.

"Aish anak ini! kejutannya adalaaaahhh… Tadaaaa"

Hyuk umma memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti buku tapi berwarna mengkilap, menarik dan indah.

Pikir Jongin benda itu seperti unda… tunggu.

"Undangan?" kata Jongin pada ummanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan antusias ummanya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap bingung. Undangan apa? Pikirnya.

"Ne, undangan pernikahanmu dengan Sehun Jongin" kata umma Jongin antusias.

"MWO?" kaget Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Whooooaaaaah umma sudah mempersiapkannya sampai sejauh ini. Huwaaaa umma Jjang!" kata Jongin mengambil undangan itu sambil memeluk ummanya. Sedangkan Sehun entah mengapa merona dan merasa bahagia. Ahh hidupku akan bahagia, aku akan menikah woow pikir Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku mengentarkan ini ke teman-temanmu dan beberapa teman Sehun yang kau ceritakan pada umma Jongin. Jadi 3 minggu lagi oke? Tepat usia kandungan Sehun 2 bulan kata Sunny kekeke.. haaah aku senang~" kata Umma Jongin panjang lebar. Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum senang.

….

"Nah.. Kau boleh pulang sekarang babykyungie. Apakah kau merasa senang heum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol berdiri disisinya. Appa Suho kembali ke Myengdong untuk mengurus toko Kyungsoo atau bisa dibilang cabang dari toko Kyungsoo yang ada disana.

"Ne, aku senang Yeollie. Oh iya Yeollie, nanti mau tidak menemaniku ke toko?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Kyungie kau baru sembuh, masa mau langsung ke toko. Istirahatlah dulu dirumah Kyung" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tau tentang toko dari appa Suho.

"_Anni_ Yeolie, aku ingin mengecek saja keadaan tokoku dan aku merindukan hyung dan dongsaengku. Terutama Sehun." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo sudah merelakan Kainya untuk Sehun karena dia sekarang sedang mencoba menyayangi Chanyeol menjadi pasangan hidupnya dengan tulus. Dan ini tidak _backstreet_ seperti dengan Kai dulu. Entah kenapa dulu Kyungsoo merasa malu saat ada temannya tau Kyungsoo dengan Kai. Haaahh.. tapi sekarang bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau.. punya banyak hyung dan dongsaeng?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos.

"Ne! Tapi bukan kandung, aku menganggap mereka dongsaeng dan hyungku karena mereka juga menganggapku demikian. Dan mereka itu adalah para pegawaiku Yeollie. Bagaimana? Boleh kan Yeollie?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ne? Habis itu kau kuantar pulang. Oke?"

"Eum! Gomawo Yeollie" Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat secara tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol kaget. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengecup rambut Kyungsoo.

.

TRING

"Anyeoooooong~"

"Kyungsooooo bogoshippo~" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera membalas pelukan Baekhyunnya sayang.

"Baekkie hyung aku juga merindukanmu" kata Kyungsoo dengan perhatian.

"Ekhem!" kata dua lelaki yang sama-sama cemburu sepertinya.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya ada yang cemburu kekekeke" kata Baekhyun melihat dua lelaki yang sepertinya cemburu melihat Kyungsoo dan dirinya berpelukan erat.

"Iya Baekkie. Kekeke annyeong Luhan hyung" kata Kyungsoo sopan.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo. Apa kau sudah sehat Kyungsoo?" kata Luhan sambil mengambil alih Baekhyunnya kedekapannya lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit terkekeh dengan _duo so sweet_ itu. Dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat Luhan cemburu padanya.

"Aku sudah baikan Luhan hyung. Gomawo Luhan hyung menghawatirkanku" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menggenggamnya.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo" kata Luhan tulus.

TRING

Pintu toko itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang cukup tampan masuk ke tokonya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Benarkah di toko ini ada pekerja yang bernama Oh Sehun?" tanya namja tersebut sopan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan kaget karena ada yang menanyakan Sehun. Takut ada apa-apa dengan dongsaengnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol biasa saja karena dia tidak mengenal Sehun, dia tau Sehun dari cerita Kyungsoo tapi belum pernah bertemu.

"Ne benar tuan, ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo juga sopan.

"Ah berarti benar toko ini. Ini saya ingin memberikan undangan ini. Saya pamit dulu. Terimakasih"

Keempat orang itu saling menatap dan menengokan matanya ke atah Kyungsoo karena undangannya diberikan ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu Kyung. Buka bukaaa~" Baekhyun tak sabar.

DEG

"Se-sehun akan menikah dengan K-kai" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

**TBC**

Maaf lama ya..

Tugas V numpuk. Maaf sekali maaf sekalii~ mianhae hiks~

Aku mencintai kalian.

Tadinya mau update habis taun baru. Tapi wordnya dikit. Jadi aku nunggu sampai lebih dari 2 minggu begini. Maafkan aku readers yang sudah lama mengupdate. Mianhae mianhae *bow*

Buat nama-nama yang aku balas terimakasih ya reviewnya, itu udah semuanya ko. Kalo ada yang ketinggal kamu komen aja. Maaf kalo nanti pas di post namanya ada yang hilang. Itu bukan karenaku. Tapi waktu di upload begitu munculnya. Mianhae~

Ikuti terus kisah kaihunkuuuu.

Oiya adikku titip pesan katanya dia bakal hiatus sampai UN. Kata adikku saranghae~

Kataku juga saranghaeeeeee~

….

Balasan review :

Daddykaimommysehun : new year too. Maaf tadinya mau post pas taun baru tapi Cuma dikit. Eh gak jadi. Baru bisa 2 mg setelahnya. Maaf lama daddykai~

Rainrhainyrianarhianie : iya aku juga bingung. Padahal gak pendek-pendek amat. Cius~

Bbuingbbuingaegyeo: hehe iya. Ncnya gak hot. Mianhae~ Mwo? Dibagi 3? Anweee~ untukku plesaeeeee _puupy eyes_

Zoldyk : thank you zoldyk~

DobiPanda : iya chanyeol sama Kyungsoo cieeee

: iya jangankan kata kamu. Kata aku juga kecepetan. Maklumi ya, aku amatiran~ kekeke

barbieLuKai : NCnya gak hot ya yang kemarin? Kekeke mianhae *bow*. Siap!

: uya ko tau? Ko bisa nebak? Wah kamu jjang!

Jung yeojin : ke orangtuanya yeojin~

Utsukushii02 : hahahaha iya hahaha oke ;)

Ayupadma28 : iya benar kekeke. Iya Kyung sama Chan chingu~

Oh Dhan Mi : iya agresif emang tuh~ mau apa yaaaa… oke ;)

BJooXero : iya jadi. Ada tidaknya tergantung otaku chingu kekeke. Aku gapake plot. Buatnya spontan pas buka lapy~ kekeke

Xxx : oke chinguuuu

Banzaianime80 : iya maafkan aku lama. Ini tugas numpuk habis uts~

Diyas : oke^^

Nhaonk : ih kepoooo~ kekeke iya sudah nih. Maaf lama *bow*

Window : iya iya iya thanks chinguu

Xxxxxx : iyaaaaa iya benaaaaaaarr

AHeeChanbaek : iya nanti aku usahain ya AHee~ iya benar mau melamar kekeke. Ne gomawooo

OhIcha75 : iya akhirnya lanjut jugaaaa hehehe. Iya tadinya Kyungsoo kasian, tapi Cuma bentar ko^^.kamu panasi dingin baca NCnya? Wooow kekeke. Gomawooo

…..


End file.
